


Four seasons

by scorpio102595



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BL, Humor, M/M, Romance, lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio102595/pseuds/scorpio102595
Summary: ¿Alguna vez tuviste un crush? Esa persona que te hace pensar en los mejores lugares para conocerse, confesarse o conocerse mejor. Bueno, si eres Jack Overland abandona las respuestas románticas y prepárate para las experiencias más vergonzosas y absurdas a las que tu enamoramiento de colegiala puede empujarte.Especialmente si involucras a tu gemelo Jackson, y a las inseparables Merida y Rapunzel que pertenecen a la banda musical de la escuela de Berk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en realidad lo que traigo esta vez no es un oneshot pero tampoco es un fic como los demás (?) ¿Por qué? pueh porque los capitulos vienen inspirados en canciones ¡si! canciones...las cuales segun iban a ser de un capitulo pero termine dandoles toda una trama *sigh* en fin, espero que esta extraña y loca idea les guste :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencias: Este es un fic con tematica homosexual, si no eres fan de este genero, sal de aqui y evita perturbar tu mente (?)
> 
>  
> 
> Aclaraciones: Ningun personaje me pertenece

**Aclaraciones:** Ningun personaje me pertenece

Notas adicionales:

-Dialogo-

- **personaje cantando en voz alta** -

_**Cancion** _ _**de fondo** _

* * *

_**I** **Bet** **You** **Look** **Good** **On** **the** **Dancefloor** _

 

—Jack ¿Cuántas veces tengo que levantarte? — el mayor de los gemelos rodo los ojos, dejando que su hermano menor se las arreglará para levantarse de la cama y él se fue directo al cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que cada hebra de su melena castaña se encontraba en un perfecto desorden.

Porque no, los gemelos Overland no conocían el significado de la palabra “peinarse” o el uso de los cepillos inexistentes de su habitación compartida del campus.

 

—Relájate, hoy no tenemos clases pesadas.

 

—Tu no, pero yo tengo que asistir a cálculo.

 

—Mi más sincero pésame, hermano…si mueres en clase ¿puedo quedarme con tu micrófono?

 

—Ni loco. Mejor si tu mueres en la clase de geografía, yo me quedare con tus baquetas favoritas.

 

El menor de los Overland estuvo a punto de argumentar algo más cuando el sonido del teléfono con el que contaba el dormitorio, sonaba de manera repetitiva. Jackson dio pasos grandes hasta el molesto aparato. Aún sentía que podía caer dormido en cualquier momento, pero debía actuar como el hermano “casi-responsable” que era al descargar su fastidio de levantarse temprano en su querido hermano menor que ahora se arrastraba por el suelo hasta el guardarropa.

 

—Dormitorio de los Over...

 

—Se a dónde estoy llamando ¿Dónde están? — Jackson sonrió sin ganas al escuchar el tono que su amiga, Merida, estaba usando para exigirle una respuesta de su parte.

 

—En el dormitorio todavía…— hurgo entre sus memorias en busca de algún plan pendiente que tuviera con la pelirroja que parecía querer ahorcarlo por su tono de voz.

 

—Jackson Overland, trae tu trasero y el de tu hermano al auditorio. Nos citaron a las siete de la mañana a Rapunzel y a mí, ya estamos montando la batería de Jack.

 

—Bien, bien. No te alteres o tus rizos se van a esponjar peor que un puddle— colgó sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta que la pelirroja pudiera darle. Dejando caer el teléfono para que se colgara por sí mismo y le diera tiempo suficiente para ponerse un vestuario simple pero cómodo.

Pantalones de mezclilla al igual que su hermano, una playera blanca y una chamarra negra. No tenía por qué complicarse la vida como Jack que hasta parecía buscar la combinación perfecta para que su tonto cabello blanco resaltara por encima de su vestimenta.

 

—Apúrate nieve, o Merida empezara a usarnos de blanco en sus prácticas.

 

—Ya voy, ya voy.

 

Ambos chicos salieron del dormitorio con un bostezo desganado. Aprovechando el camino para quitarse el cansancio de encima y usar el frío de esa mañana para espabilar por completo.

Pocos estudiantes se levantaban temprano para ir a un lugar como el auditorio, la mayoría estaba más ocupado atendiendo a clases que se especializaban de la carrera a la que iban a dedicarse una vez se graduaran, otros iban a entrenar al campo y sus demás compañeros de artísticas aprovechaban esas horas de descanso para relajar sus mentes.

La mayoría, no todos. Y entre esas excepciones estaban los gemelos que empujaban pesadamente la puerta del auditorio para poder ver a Rapunzel y Merida esperándolos en el escenario con los instrumentos ya listos.

 

— ¿Lo habían olvidado, verdad?

 

—Está bien Meri, nosotras también casi lo olvidamos.

 

—Ese no es el problema— se escudó la de rizos rebeldes que ahora era el blanco del mal humor que Jack se había formado en todo el camino mientras intentaba despertar.

 

— ¡Ah! Entonces es malo que las hagamos esperar pero pudo haber sido al revés ¿no?

 

— ¿De qué hablas?

 

— ¡De que a ustedes igual se les olvido!

 

Merida comenzó a discutir con el menor del grupo. Dejando de tarea a los mayores que intercedieran para que se callaran de una vez o simplemente los dejaran continuar hasta que sus energías de pelear se disolvieran.

 

— ¿Ayer durmieron temprano? — Rapunzel se acercó a ver que Jackson no tuviera las ojeras que ambas le advirtieron que obtendría si se quedaba mucho tiempo jugando videojuegos con su hermano. Pero como siempre, al parecer los gemelos Overland habían hecho lo que les dio la gana.

 

—Un poco, al menos más temprano que otros días.

 

—Al menos es algo. En fin, tuve una idea para una nueva canción ¿quieres verla en lo que terminan de discutir?

 

—Claro…

 

— ¡Hablando de canciones! — Jack llamo la atención de su hermano y Rapunzel, utilizando su grito para silenciar su propia discusión donde Merida estaba ganando con argumentos totalmente validos aunque fuera de contexto. Lo mejor era hablar de ese tema que le había llamado la atención camino al auditorio. —Escuche que van a poner algunas de nuestras canciones en la fiesta de este mes.

 

— ¿En serio? — los tres chicos se mostraron emocionados. No era la primera vez que ponían alguna de sus pistas en las fiestas que daba la facultad, pero si la primera que ponían más de una y eso les convenía en gran medida. Hablaba mucho de su calidad y los llenaba de una confianza e inspiración digna de escribir nuevas letras o componer melodías para ensamblarlas de esa manera tan bizarra que tenían.

¿Cómo hacían canciones? Fácil, cualquiera podía traer la letra, pero iban poniendo la melodía por turnos; Jack en la batería, Merida en la guitarra, Rapunzel en el bajo y Jackson cantaba cualquier letra que le brindaran.

Pocas veces Jack intento cantar en lugar de su hermano, pero nunca fue de manera pública. Prefería estar en el fondo de la banda, desatando todo ese entusiasmo y euforia en cada tambor que componía su inseparable batería.

 

— ¿No escuchaste que canciones serían? — Rapunzel estaba igual de emocionada que los demás y no se molestó en controlarse al igual que los otros que ya bailaban al dar vueltas y entrelazar sus codos mientras cantaban “fama, fama, allá voy”

 

—No, eso no lo escuche. Pero hoy solo vamos a ensayar las melodías ¿no?

 

—Sí, Meri y yo iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos para la fiesta de esta noche.

 

—Bien ¿me compran algo? Quiero un…

 

—Oh hermano mío ¿Acaso quieres un vestido? — Jackson no desaprovecho esa oportunidad para burlarse de su hermano y Merida, su compinche en el club oficial de “Molesta a Jack”, tampoco perdería la oportunidad.

 

—No te preocupes Jack, encontraremos uno que combine con tus bonitos ojos azules.

 

— ¿Lo quieres? — Rapunzel se sonrojo un poco al sentirse algo avergonzada por no haber imaginado eso y siendo la única que no intentaba burlarse aunque tuvo el efecto contrario al que deseaba.

 

— ¡No! Quiero que me compren una nueva bufanda aprovechando que van a salir.

 

—Jack, no te debe dar pena lo que quieras vestir— y el malentendido que causaron en la rubia solo provoco una carcajada para el dúo de burlones que se agarraba el estómago por la cara que Jack había hecho

 

—No quiero ningún vestido Punze ¿de acuerdo? Estos tarados son los que están mofándose de mi— le intento aclarar para que dejara la idea a un lado.

 

—…Merida, Jackson— regaño a ambos como si fuera la madre del grupo y señalo el micrófono y la guitarra —ya vamos a ensayar.

 

—Gracias— se limitó a bufar para él dirigirse a la batería mientras los dos que atentaron contra su dignidad, ahora iban a regañadientes por la guitarra y el micrófono para empezar los ensayos.

 

Porque siendo “Four Seasons” el grupo que abría algunos eventos deportivos escolares y solo en dos ocasiones tocaron fuera de la escuela, eran los que más se nombraba al momento de dar ejemplos sobre los resultados que la universidad podía dar.

 

-(-)- 

 

El día paso más rápido a lo que tenían planeado. El ensayo en la mañana, las clases, las compras de la tarde y los juegos de nintento casi al anochecer, dieron como resultado a los cuatro chicos arreglándose en su propia habitación. Apurándose el uno al otro y quedando de reunirse en la fiesta que tendría lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela gracias al permiso que los presidentes de la sociedad de alumnos (cada sección tenía uno) habían conseguido para ese día.

 

—Nada mal, nada mal— Jackson escudriño el lugar que estaba medio lleno pero las luces estaban en un tono tenue donde les daban suficiente iluminación de color naranjo oscuro, el cual cambiaba de forma lenta a un amarillo y de ahí a un verde. A todos parecía gustarles ese ambiente tranquilo que se transformaría en una discoteca en dos horas a lo mucho.

 

—¿Se van a quedar toda la noche? — Jack tomo uno de los vasos que le quedaban más cerca, sonriendo al haber dado con un refresco que le provoco un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta. Tan agradable, que no se privó de agarrar otro vaso del mismo lugar de donde había encontrado el primero.

 

—No lo creo, estas cosas siempre se descontrolan en la última hora y media. Pero creo que puedo quedarme por un buen rato— y el castaño no incluyo a su hermano en sus planes porque ese era el trato mudo que tenían ambos. Siempre que salían podían formar sus planes individuales o Jackson terminaba intentando apear a su hermano para el final del día.

 

—Merida y yo nos iremos a la hora que te vayas entonces— Rapunzel se encogió de hombros al tomar eso como un toque de queda. Dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja que parecía tan impasible en ese tema que poco tuvo que dar a entender por sus gestos al regresar a la mesa de bocadillos y dejarles el tema del regreso a ellos. Merida solo fue por los deliciosos bocadillos que gastronomía daba en esas reuniones, no le importaba conocer gente. Quizá divertirse con sus amigos si, pero nunca le intereso lo demás.

 

—Entonces ¿te vas a quedar hasta el final? — Jackson no lo creyó al principio, por más que su hermano disfrutara pavonearse de un lado a otro o dar bromas coquetas. Su umbral de tolerancia a multitudes era de ¿qué? ¿Una hora? —como quieras. Pero si te vas antes de que la fiesta acabe, vas a tener que hacer mi examen de matemáticas de la semana que viene.

 

—Y si yo gano, vas a tener que hacer tu examen de matemáticas en la fila de adelante. Usando el vestido que Merida utilizo para su obra de “la sirenita”

 

—Hecho.

 

Ambos hermanos entrelazaron sus manos, golpearon su palma y se tumbaron con el hombro de esa forma en la que acostumbraban cerrar un trato.

 

Rapunzel y Merida se limitaron a no meterse en esa apuesta que creían perdida por parte del menor, pero intentaron ayudarlo un poco solo para no dejar que Jackson ganara tan fácil esa apuesta. Le agregarían cuanta dificultad pudieran darle.

 

Aunque el hecho de que Jack iba a perder, no cambiaba.

 

Las horas comenzaron a pasar con más rapidez a lo que pudieron desear aquellos jóvenes que se pasaron la mayoría del tiempo sentados. Evaluando a los diferentes compañeros que tenían, intentando adivinar de que rama eran o que carrera estudiaban cuando pasaban cerca de ellos y si perdían, comían unos extraños bocadillos que les quemaba la boca y los obligaba a correr por un vaso de agua.

Los cuatro mostraron una ecuanimidad al punto que algunos de sus compañeros de pintura y computación, se acercaron a jugar “jenga” y matar sus papilas gustativas cada que la torre caía por su culpa.

—Ya van a ser las 3 de la mañana— la pelirroja no se ocupó en ocultar su sorpresa al ver la hora y tener a un Jack completamente despierto frente a ella mientras la música iba subiendo de volumen y Rapunzel sonreía al anotar otro título de la canción que ahora sonaba en el recinto.

Llevaba tres en lista y ninguno se perdió ese dato, ni siquiera el castaño que ya estaba bostezando por la falta de reposo, pero intentaba aguantar despierto para no obligarlas a irse tan rápido.

Merida puso los ojos en blanco al notarlo. Era incomodo tener a un Jackson “responsable” en esa temporada de evaluación y más cuando intentaba ser considerado, solo lograba que ella y Rapunzel quedaran como las niñeras.

 

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos— dictamino cuando el mayor dio la tercera cabezada y tardo en reaccionar a sus palabras.

 

—Como quieran.

 

—Vas a perder— el menor sonrió triunfante al tomar otro vaso de esa bebida dulce y burbujeante que lo mantuvo despierto todo ese tiempo. Tomando los dados que habían llevado esos chicos de rugby que se sentaron luego de que el chico rubio y gordinflon de ajedrez los invitara a unirse a los juegos de mesa que estaban teniendo.

 

—Creo que tu eres el que va a perder— aunque ya no estaba tan seguro en ese punto de la noche. Jack tenía 3 horas y media para quedarse dormido y regalarle la victoria. Y vaya que quería ganar, ni de broma iba a ponerse un vestido y ser el centro de atención en su examen que se aproximaba lento pero seguro.

 

Jack se limito a darle la razón a su hermano para que se fuera de una vez y el fuera capaz de volver al juego de cubilete que ahora se desarrollaba con los chicos de otras carreras y secciones.

Las risas empezaban a sonar más bajo que la música, esa que si no se equivocaba, era otra canción de ellos pero no podía recordar el titulo de esta. Si no la anotaba, probablemente Rapunzel le reclamaría al día siguiente por no haber puesto la suficiente atención.

Se concentro lo más que pudo en distinguir que pista era. Poniendo atención en el comienzo de la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo, la batería…

 

— _¡Patapez eso es trampa!_

— _¡No es trampa si no lo ves!_

— _Es solo un mal perdedor._

— _No seas llorón._

— _Brutilda, tu también hiciste trampa._

Jack frunció el ceño al enfocar su atención en los jugadores que ahora estaban sujetando los dados y parecían discutir con el chico de ajedrez que había empezado con todo. Por alguna razón no podía escuchar bien sus voces y la falta de comida solo hizo rugir su estomago, provocándole un ligero mareo que ignoro al sacudir su cabeza y empeorar todo.

Solto una carcajada cuando el chico que llamaban “patán” fue tacleado por la rubia de trenzas que alegaba ser inocente y para probarlo lo obligaría a que se tragara los dados.

 

— _¿Ahora que están haciendo?_

Una voz diferente hablo pero se escuchaba igual que las demás. Opacas, como si Jack tuviera algo en el oído que le impedía escuchar bien, dando como resultado el sonido de las voces similar a cuando el agua se colaba en su oído al momento de bañarse.

 

— _Nada, es solo que este idiota me acusa de.._

_—¿Hacer trampa? Brutilda, tu siempre haces trampa y brutacio también._

_—¡Esas son tonterías! No puedo creer que no confies en nosotros._

_—No, no lo hago…¿y quien es él?_

El nuevo había dejado de regañar a sus amigos para señalarlo. Jack no podía creer que no lo conociera, no cuando había tantos posters de ellos en el campus. ¡Incluso las ratas del campo de baseball sabían quien era él!

 

_—Es nuestro nuevo amigo._

_—¡Es un excelente jugador del jenga!_

Intento hablar para darse crédito, ellos no estaban halagándolo lo suficiente. Pero las palabras no salían. No sabía si era porque sentía la lengua dormida, el mareo o simplemente porque estaba más distraído en ver esos extraños ojos verdes que, desde su punto de vista, parecían muy expresivos.

De hecho tampoco sabía si no podía hablar por estar aguantando la risa que le provocaba ver como ese chico hacia demasiados gestos con los brazos al hablar ¿estaba intentando volar o qué? No tenía porque moverlos tanto.

 

_—No se ve muy bien._

_—Se ve mejor que tu._

_—No Patán, me refiero a que no se ve bien en cuanto a salud._

Sonrió al recordar el nombre de la canción gracias a esa primera línea que escucho con claridad e incluso le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa al sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. ¡Rapunzel estaría tan orgullosa de que tenían otra canción en esa lista de reproducción de la fiesta!

 

**_Deja de mirarme y yo dejare de hacerlo también._ **

**_Lo que realmente me sorprende es que no quiero que dejes de hacerlo_ **

**_Y tus hombros están congelados (fríos como el hielo)_ **

**_Oh, eres una explosión (eres dinamita)_ **

**_Tu nombre no es Rio, pero no me interesa la arena_ **

**_Y encender la mecha podía resultar en una explosión._ **

 

_—Esta perfectamente bien, mira como sonríe._

_—Brutacio ¿trajeron ese…les dije que no trajeran esa bebida aquí._

_—Tranquilizate, nadie nos vio._

_—Si, además nuestro querido amigo Jack nos ayudo a eliminar cualquier evidencia._

_—¡Pero miren como lo dejaron!_

Jack ignoraba esa discusión de la que no formaba parte, ahora tenía ganas de bailar al ritmo de la canción solo para dejar en claro quien era el rey de la pista de baile.

 

_—¿Te sientes bien?_

**_Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile_ **

**_No sé si buscas un romance o que estás buscando._ **

**_Dije “Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile”_ **

**_Bailando electro pop como un robot hecho en 1984, hecho en 1984._ **

****

_—_ Quiero bailar _—_ levanto su mano para sujetarse de la mesa, mantener el equilibrio y empujar al gordinflon que le estorbaba para llegar a la pista de baile. Pudo sentir como el piso se ladeaba un poco y su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, causándole una sensación de vértigo y una carcajada de diversión cuando tuvo el techo frente a él, pero unos brazos lo tenían bien sujeto a cada lado de su costado.

 

_—No creo que sea buena idea que bailes_

Aún podía escuchar las conversaciones como si fueran en otra habitación, alcanzando solo a distinguir cuando uno de ellos dijo que se adelantarían a la fiesta y todos lo abandonaban a su suerte cuando el sonido de la música subio y solo quedaban las parejas bailando.

 

La cabeza le daba vueltas, las luces solo lograban marearlo más y el olor a perfume dulzón solo logro que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

¿Cómo iba a regresar al dormitorio estando en el suelo?

 

_—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?_

No, no podía regresar al dormitorio. No iba a hacer ese estúpido examen por su hermano.

****

**_Quisiera que dejaras de ignorarme, porque me está desesperando_ **

_—¿Puedes caminar, si o no?_

**_Sin hablar me estas llamando y no creo que eso sea justo_ **

—A ver ¿cómo te llamas?

 

Jack espabilo un poco al notar que en todo ese tiempo de cavilaciones, su cuerpo fue sostenido por el único chico de rugby que se quedo a ayudarlo. Sosteniendolo en brazos con cuidado para intentar ponerlo de pie, pero sin separarse mucho por si el piso volvía a moverse debajo de sus pies.

 

—Jack.

 

—Bueno Jack, creo que estas muy mal por culpa de algo que mis amigos te dieron.

 

—No, así soy todo el tiempo— sonrió mientras la canción seguía sonando en el fondo del lugar y solo le daban más ganas de bailar al ritmo en que el suelo se movia bajo sus pies. Pero al menos, la voz del chico que estaba ahora frente a él, era tan clara como la música.

**_Y tus hombros están congelados (fríos como el hielo)_ **

**_Oh, eres una explosión (eres dinamita)_ **

**_Tu nombre no es Rio, pero no me interesa la arena_ **

**_Y encender la mecha podía resultar en una explosión._ **

 

—Si, bueno— y ese comentario pareció agradarle al castaño, porque sonrió de una forma que Jack quedo simplemente encantado. Ya fuera por la bebida, el ambiente, la hora o él mismo; ese chico robo su atención cuando pudo ponerle más atención.

En realidad, no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lado.

—Voy a llevarte al dormitorio ¿en cual estas?

 

—En el de hombres~

 

—Bien, creo que no podre obtener una respuesta lógica viniendo de ti en este momento…Espera aquí un momento.

 

Jack se dejo guiar hasta una de las sillas que tenían para descansar. Relajandose al ya no tener el suelo golpeando la planta de sus pies, e intento seguir con la mirada la figura del castaño que iba corriendo con sus amigos y parecía decirles algo que les hizo mucha gracia. El gordinflon no reía a diferencia de los demás, si no que sonreía y asentía como si le diera a entender que no había problema sobre algo en especial.

 

**_Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile_ **

**_No sé si buscas un romance o que estás buscando._ **

**_Dije “Apuesto a que te ves bien en la pista de baile”_ **

**_Bailando electro pop como un robot hecho en 1984, hecho en 1984._ **

 

—Hecho en 1984~— coreo la voz de su hermano que se escuchaba en la bocina del gimnasio. Tamborileando en el suelo de forma divertida sin desesperarse porque el chico regresara a su lado. Estaba más comodo sentado ahí, coreando la canción que su hermano había cantado hace unos meses y que seguía a la par como si ambos la cantaran en la versión original.

 

—Listo— ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento el chico había cumplido su objetivo y volvía a tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie —Vamos, mi compañero de cuarto dijo que no había problema en que te quedaras en nuestra habitación por hoy.

 

— ** _Y aquí no hay amor, no~_** — siguió cantando a pesar de que el castaño hablaba cosas sobre tener lugar donde descansar o retirarse del lugar que para él, era un campo de batalla donde debía ser el último en pie. — ** _Ni “Romeos o Julietas”~_**

****

—Ok, me queda claro que no vas a mover un pie. Al menos no te muevas tanto.

 

No protesto cuando termino en la espalda de ese extraño chico del cual ya había olvidado el nombre, pero tampoco se alejó mucho. El suelo volvía a moverse, la música se estaba reproduciendo más fuerte en su cabeza y el mareo aumento con ese movimiento rápido que el chico había utilizado para ponerlo en su espalda.

Se aferro a él como pudo, abrazandolo del cuello para no caer pero no por eso detuvo su voz que seguía a la de su hermano en la canción.

 

— ** _Solo hay buenos temas y mixes de DJ_**.

 

—Bueno, no te sueltes…y no cantas mal.

 

—y pistas de bailes sucios con pensamientos atrevidos— no sabía si lo decía por amabilidad, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacerlo reír de nuevo y aferrarse a él al punto que sentía las cosquillas que le provocaban sus hebras castañas al chocar con su mejilla —¿Quieres que te cante solo a ti?

 

—Eh…no, no. Solo lo dije casualmente.

 

—Puedo cantar casualmente.

 

—Jack. Estas ebrio.

 

El nombrado frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza e intentando pellizcarlo con sus dedos, pero no pudo. No iba a arriesgar su integridad física por soltarse e intentar pellizcarlo o darle un golpe por lo que había dicho, entonces Jack hizo lo que le pareció más obvio en cuanto a reproche, comodidad y cercanía. Se limito a morderle la oreja y reir cuando este se quejo.

 

—No estoy ebrio. Si nos llegan a ver ebrios, nos expulsan.

 

—Bueno, al menos sabes eso.

 

—Se muchas cosas, no me tomes el pelo…oye, tienes los hombros fríos— aflojo sus manos para poder sujetarse con menos fuerza, frotando un poco sus palmas contra los hombros del castaño antes de volver a sujetarse de su cuello —yo te voy a calentar.

 

Apenas dejo escapar esas palabras, su benefactor lo soltó. Dejándolo caer en ese extraño césped que era tan suave como su cama. De hecho, ahora que podía ver mejor su entorno, no estaba en el patio. Estaban en una habitación y no era la suya ¿o la remodelaron mientras él no estaba?

 

—Deberías dormir.

 

—No…no tengo sueño— era mentira, ahora que estaba entre esas sabanas que desprendían un extraño olor a menta, no podía ni siquiera erguirse a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

 

—Ya duérmete. Mañana tengo que-

 

Jack frunció el ceño al no poder escuchar lo que decía, el suelo volvía a moverse y el solo esfuerzo de intentar girar en la cama ya le costaba mucho esfuerzo.

 

—No, no lo entiendes. El usara un vestido.

 

Y en primer lugar ¿qué hacía allí? Seguramente ese chico fue enviado por su hermano para sacarlo de la fiesta y salvar su dignidad. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

 

—Él va a perder…yo…

 

Y las palabras terminaron por resbalarse al mismo tiempo que todo se volvía negro y lo último que pudo escuchar fue cristal rompiéndose, algo frío chocar contra su nuca y todo termino por desconectarse de sus sentidos al caer dormido.

 

****

****

 

 


	2. Pista 2

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

**_Canción de fondo_ **

_< <Pensamientos>>_

**_Nightmare_ **

Era una excelente mañana, un día que empezaba con ambiente frío pero sin molestar a los estudiantes que eran cobijados por la luz del sol que les regalaba calor suficiente para no importarles la ventisca fresca que revoloteaba por todo el campus.

La fiesta fue un éxito como siempre, los últimos en irse fueron los que corrieron con la terrible suerte de limpiar como sonámbulos el gimnasio y uno que otro estudiante responsable que madrugaba paso a echar una mano a sus compañeros para no dejar todo el trabajo a los pobres desdichados que no podían barrer de forma apropiada por el sueño y cansancio que cargaban sobre sus hombros.

Bastaba con un vistazo rápido para distinguir la hora en que los estudiantes abandonaron la celebración de esa noche. Desde chicos que parecían querer echarse al primer banco que se les otorgara para dormir como dios manda, hasta estudiantes con la más vivaz de las sonrisas y con su energía totalmente cargada mientras caminaban de un lado a otro del pasillo.

Un estudiante corriendo a vomitar en alguna jardinera por el coctel de chatarra mal elegida y bebidas que pasaron por el control de seguridad de los profesores, una joven peinándose de forma torpe y adormilada frente al espejo de su casillero, un profesor fingiendo estar enfermo solo para no dar la clase y retomar sus horas de sueño que el escándalo juvenil le había arrebatado.

No importaba a donde fijara su vista, eso era lo único que captaba la atención de Jackson Overland. Pero a él no le interesaba el estado de sus demás compañeros de clase, y si no asistía a su primera clase era por culpa de su tonto hermano menor. Ese bobalicón que había visto por última vez a altas horas de la madrugada y si bien en ese momento no le parecía extraño, ahora que estaba en sus cinco sentidos era capaz de recapacitar sobre el extraño aspecto que Jack tenía hace solo unas horas.

 

Ojos rojos, pasos torpes y caminata tambaleante.

 

No, eso no era normal. Su hermano era idiota, pero no al grado de no poder mantener el equilibrio.

 

—No te preocupes Jacks— la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar a sus espaldas. Aún cuando intento no demostrar su preocupación cuando se quejo sobre el paradero del albino, ellas podían ver a la perfección ese lado protector que el mayor de los Overland llegaba a brindar sobre sus amigos y más aún con su hermano —Seguro está tirado en alguna jardinera o durmiendo en algún almacén.

 

—Vamos a buscarlo en el edificio B, quizá los de deportes sepan algo— Rapunzel se puso del otro lado del castaño, dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro a modo de apoyo. Mismo que Jackson apreció con una sonrisa algo cansada pero aún sosteniendo una mirada irritada para no dejar salir la preocupación sobre el regaño.  —Ellos son los que siempre se quedan al último, quizá lo vieron.

 

—Sí, no creo que Don Betún haya durado hasta las seis y media de la madrugada.

 

Merida volvió a apoyar las ideas de encontrar a un Jack perdido en alguna jardinera o incluso en una de las rejas donde se guardaban los materiales de deportes y gimnasia.

Jackson solo pudo pensar en esas posibilidades y en callarse lo que realmente daba vueltas en su cabeza.

 

No era el lugar donde se encontraba lo que le perturbaba, si no en qué condiciones estaría.

 

.

.

—(—)—

— _Hoy hace un día excelente_

— _No entiendo porque les gusta tanto este tipo de clima a los chicos. Los mejores son los nublados_

— _Cada quien tiene sus gustos Astrid, a Hiccup y a mí nos gusta más cuando hay sol ¿verdad?_

— _Lo siento pata pez, a mí también me gusta cuando está nublado y hace frío._

— _Eres un traidor._

Jack se tapo las orejas al seguir escuchando esas conversaciones en su cabeza, resonando como eco y taladrándole su cerebro con cada centímetro que movía su cuerpo.

Le dolía todo, la sensación de haber corrido un maratón hasta vomitar no fue lo único que aquejaba su cuerpo adolorido. No, como si no fuera suficiente también su estomago daba vueltas como lo haría el liquido en una licuadora, todo su cuerpo estaba entumido y su nuca tenía presente un punzante dolor como si un ladrillo se hubiese caído directo a su cráneo.

 

— _Ya se está despertando._

— _No se ve muy bien._

— _¿Por qué no dejaste que se fuera caminando solo?_

— _Porqué esto no le hubiera pasado si vigilara mejor a los gemelos y patán. Es mi responsabilidad._

— _...Bien, en eso tienes razón. ¿Necesitas algo?_

 

Pensó en decirles que necesitaba silencio o que se callaran de una vez para poder poner en orden todos sus sentidos y al menos tener otro que no fuera el oído a cargo de informarle la situación en la que se encontraba, pero los recuerdos borrosos de lo que sucedió horas atrás fue lo único que necesito para el cerrar la boca.

Había tres voces en ese cuarto donde el reposaba en una cama ajena. Escuchando la conversación que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas e intentando procesar el tiempo transcurrido y todo lo que se pudo haber perdido en ese tiempo o peor aún, lo que pudo haber sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

 

— _Iré por algo a la enfermería. ¿Pueden cuidarlo de mientras?_

 

El no necesitaba niñeras.

 

— _No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Hiccup, en unos minutos empieza mí..._

— _No te preocupes. Si están muy ocupados-_

— _Estas tardando más en dar tu discurso que en ir actualmente por la medicina. Ve, yo me quedare con él._

— _Gracias Astrid._

— _Me debes un favor._

Y la risa incomoda fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el tan ansiado silencio reinara al fin en la habitación desconocida donde Jack descansaba.  Dándole tiempo para reposar, respirar hondo una y otra vez hasta poner en orden sus ideas e irse irguiendo sobre la cama con cuidado.

—No creo que debas moverte todavía.

 

Y todo su esfuerzo casi se va a la quiebra por esa voz femenina que ahora surgía a su lado y le advertía que uno de ellos se había quedado a vigilarlo.

Bueno, podía sentarse sin ningún dolor específico o particular, esa era otra buena señal.

 

—Gracias y perdón. Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi dormitorio.

 

— ¿Tienes prisa por vomitar afuera?

 

Las palabras duras y directas de la rubia causaron una molestia que no pudo sacar debido a los demás malestares fisiológicos que en ese momento estaba presentando.

 

—En parte— e intento sonreírle lo mejor que pudo —pero creo que ya les cause muchos problemas ayer.

 

—Sí, lo hiciste.

 

Por un momento Jack le iba a soltar un insulto para que dejara de buscarle pleito cuando él ni siquiera se podía poner de pie, pero los brazos que ahora lo ayudaban a apoyarse en ella lo sacaron de esa pequeña molestia temporal que su tono de voz le había ocasionado.

—Pero tengo un amigo que se gana los problemas él solo al punto que los busca, entonces no te sientas tan especial. ¿Cuál es tu edificio, el A o el C?

— ¿Por qué asumes que soy un nerd o de música?

Al ver que ella le transmitía un claro “creo que es obvio” sin soltarlo, se limito a reír un tanto incomodo de no poder bromear de otra cosa y ser obligado a recibir ayuda en silencio por el resto del camino.

Aun cuando no acostumbraba estar callado por tanto tiempo, en ese momento solo podía agradecerlo al mismo tiempo que maldecía a todas las deidades que se encargaban de estamparle el frío viento en su cara, el cual solo lo dejaba peor a como estaba.

—Perdón por esto, hasta aquí está bien— sonrió internamente cuando sus pasos por fin se detuvieron en el edificio C, ese que le pertenecía a los dormitorios de los estudiantes que iban por las ramas artísticas y tenían un poco de la pinta rebelde que Jack cargaba de forma natural en sus ojos aún con la resaca encima.

 

—De nada. Para la siguiente fiesta no confíes en nada de lo que traigan los chicos de rugby ¿oíste?— y a pesar de que nuevamente tenía un poco de ese tono mandón, Jack pudo notar que le daba algo de gracia a la rubia el estado en el que estaba manteniéndose firme en ambos pies.

 

—Creo que lo tendré en cuenta.

 

¿Club de rugby? Bueno, al parecer ya tenía claro en qué edificio estaba y de donde era el chico que le había ayudado. Sabía a dónde acudir.

 

Con más esfuerzo al que uso para erguirse en la cama, tuvo que caminar por los alborotados pasillos que solo daban martillazos sobre su cabeza y le asqueaban por el aroma a lavanda que la señora de la limpieza utilizo ese día para limpiar los pasillos.

Camino lo más erguido que su equilibrio le permitía, llegando a su habitación que apenas lo recibió con la puerta abierta, el ya se estaba dejando caer en su cama para dormir todo el día y si dios se lo permitía, también toda la noche.

 

No, no volvería a tomar una sola gota de alcohol y menos si era de dudosa procedencia. Ya le había quedado clara la lección.

.

.

 

—(—)—

 

Ya había recorrido cada salón de los edificios junto a Merida y Rapunzel y Jackson aún no encontraba rastro de su hermano.

Su celular que vibraba cada cinco a diez minutos para avisarle que llegaban mensajes, solo mostraban los nombres de sus amigas informándole del resultado que tuvieron en su búsqueda infructífera.

Poco a poco la calma iba abandonando las facciones preocupadas del mayor de los Overland, quien había dejado de fingir calma al caminar y solo podía apurar el paso para abrir la siguiente puerta de donde buscaba a su hermano. Una tras otra revelaban diferentes figuras en diferentes situaciones, pero ninguna era la que buscaba.

Una pareja besándose, el baño se hombres, el baño de mujeres, otras habitaciones que estaban llenos de inquilinos quejándose por su abrupta entrada. Salones ocupados con estudiantes hablando de tonterías, profesores sentados en la sala, señoras de la limpieza disfrutando de su descanso que los estudiantes les daban al limpiar ellos la escuela tras la fiesta de esa noche…

Ninguno era quien él buscaba.

 

— ¡Oye!

 

A Jackson no le pudo importar menos cuando uno de los tantos estudiantes que había interrumpido en su recorrido, ahora le reclamaba. Ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con los problemas que su falta de educación le pudieran causar. Por ahora la prioridad era encontrar a su estúpido hermano menor que estaba a nada de causarle un infarto y una paranoia…invertidos, pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

 

— ¿Buscas a Jack?

 

Y esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para detener los pasos del Overland que se quedo estático a medio pasillo. Dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico que lo llamó puertas atrás y ahora estaba lidiando más con el hecho de no estamparse contra él por el freno tan abrupto que había puesto.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Era obvio que los conocía, su banda estaba en el top cinco de la escuela y cada uno de ellos destacaba por algo en particular. Merida por su carácter, Rapunzel por su encanto, Jack por su espontaneidad y él por su rebeldía, los cuatro eran una extraña combinación de un “ying yang” evolucionado.

El problema ahí era, que si ese chico sabía dónde estaba su hermano, solo podía estar de quienes eran sus fans o  del grupo envidioso que solía jugarles malas pasadas cuando tenían la oportunidad.

La verdad prefería que fuera del primer grupo, no tenía muchas ganas de formar todo un escándalo.

—Eres su hermano ¿no?

 

—Si.

 

Que lo preguntara confundido solo descoloco un poco a Jackson, aunque aprovecho esa confusión para recobrar la compostura y ver mejor a ese chico que tenía el cabello del mismo color que él y los ojos casi tan verdes como los de Rapunzel. Quizás un poco más oscuros pero igual brillaban de una forma extraña.

 

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Ayer se quedo dormido pero me acaban de enviar un mensaje de que insistió en que prefería regresar a su habitación.

 

Dicho esto el chico le tendió una caja con tres pastillas que estaban indicadas contra dolores de cabeza, molestias estomacales y acidez. Un bonito detalle que le dejo con un aproximado del estado actual de su hermano.

 

—Vaya, gracias ¿eres uno de sus fans?

 

—No en realidad, tengan cuidado la próxima vez que les ofrezcan bebidas de extraña procedencia. Y soy el encargado de los dormitorios de este edificio mientras el profesor no está, pero le ayude porque fue culpa de mis amigos que se pusiera en ese estado. La próxima vez va a ganarse una suspensión o expulsión si alguien lo encuentra así.

 

—…Bien ¿algo más que quieras agregar?

 

—Si, antes de quedarse dormido se cayó de la cama por intentar volver a la fiesta. Dijo algo de una apuesta y termino tirando la pecera.

 

Y ahora Jackson pensaba que no era buena idea seguir investigando que tantos desastres había hecho su hermano, por lo que dejaría el asunto morir ahí y mejor se dirigiría contra el responsable directo de todo eso: Jack.

—Gracias y perdón por las molestias que causo mi hermano.

 

—Está bien, creo que tiene futuro en las artes con esa voz. Suerte a ambos.

 

Jackson se quedó estático en su lugar, observando como el extraño se alejaba de ahí y ahora una nueva duda asaltaba su mente.

_< < ¿Jack tiene una buena voz? ¿Cantó? ¡¿Él?!>>_

 

Dirigió su andar a donde el desconocido había indicado que estaba su hermano, tenía que preguntarle si era verdad que había roto su pacto de silencio, restregarle que perdió la apuesta y sobretodo, regañarlo por todo el desastre que había tenido que pasar para poder encontrarlo.

De lo cual, lo último fue más emocional y mental, claro.

 

—(—)—

.

.

 

Jack al fin podía presumir que su cabeza se encontraba en mejor estado al de hace unas horas. No tenía una idea clara de cuánto tiempo había dormido desde que se dejo caer en su cama, pero lo que si tenía en cuenta era que el dolor actual de cabeza era por el hambre, el martilleo por la resaca, la resequedad en su garganta por la falta de agua y en su espalda por una posible caída que pudo apostar, fue contra alguna maceta cuando en algún punto de la noche intento pararse de manos.

 

Si, los recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban empezando a fluir en su mente como un rio que había sido estancado por la presa de algún castor quisquilloso.

Se había concentrado tanto en el hecho de no significar una molestia para los estudiantes que lo habían recogido de su miseria, que no se dio el tiempo de pensar como había llegado ahí y cuanto tiempo se quedo tumbado en ese lugar.

Pero no podía pensar con el estomago vacío, no. No iba a alargar más su tortura e inmundicia. Con eso en mente, se fue a dar una limpieza rápida al baño, un cambio de ropa cómodo y con los audífonos ya puestos se dirigió al comedor con esa pequeña burbuja imaginaria que lo aislaba del ambiente caótico de la escuela y lo dejaba solo con la música a todo volumen y a él.

Al llegar a la cafetería de su edificio fue tanta su concentración en el menú y su hambre tan fuerte para obligarlo a no mirar alrededor, que la llegada de sus dos amigas casi le cae como plomo al estomago por lo efusivas que fueron al estrujarlo cuando lo encontraron y Merida lo golpeó en el hombro sin esperar siquiera a que se quitara los audífonos para escuchar el inicio de su queja.

 

—… ¡Todos los malditos edificios Jack, y no estabas en ninguno! Jacks está muy enojado, vas a pagar con intereses esto.

 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No terminaste en ningún camión de basura, verdad?

 

Tuvo que mantener al margen las quejas (por parte de Merida) y las preguntas (ambas) que caían sobre su nula atención y limitarse solo a contestar lo que él había procesado hasta ahora.

 

—Estoy bien ¿si? Dejen pido algo de comer y les cuento todo lo que paso, me muero de hambre y desde mi punto de vista, es muy temprano como para ya tener los regaños de mamá Meri sobre mi pobre y seco cerebro.

 

A pesar de que ambas parecían ansiosas a su propia forma por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aceptaron en darle espacio e ir a elegir una mesa mientras él se quedaba a escoger el menú que se encargaría de ahogar todas sus dolencias que tenía en ese momento y disfrutar de la música que sonaba en el comedor. La cual, a pesar de no ser la que él quería escuchar en ese momento, tampoco significaba que fuera desagradable como tal.

 

**_Ellos vienen arrastrándose desde la esquina_ **

**_Y todo lo que sé es que no me siento seguro._ **

****

Si bien no le era fácil revocar los recuerdos de la noche anterior con aquel ambiente un tanto ambiguo que creaba la música junto con las expresiones cansadas y fastidiadas de quienes estaban a su alrededor, igual intento quitar eso de su atención y centrarse solo en lo principal.

Jack repasaba de forma rápida todo lo que sucedió luego de separarse por momentos de su hermano en aquella noche de fiesta. Después de bromear un poco con algunos compañeros, competir en baile con una chica de danza (lo cual no recuerda si perdió o gano), se había topado con el ruidoso grupo de rugby que lo invitaba a ser parte de un extraño juego que consistía de hacer apuestas, gemelos golpeando sus cabezas como chivos de montaña y un gordinflón que no dejaba de regañarlos por lo poco maduros que estaban siendo en frente de un extraño.

**_Siento el golpeteo en mi hombro y me giro en un estado alarmante_ **

**_Pero ¿estoy perdiendo la cabeza? Realmente lo creo_ **

****

Luego uno de ellos había mencionado tener una bebida energizante que serviría para durar despiertos toda la noche y celebrar junto al gallo el sol naciente. Recordaba vagamente haber aceptado beber un poco de ese liquido dulce que sus compañeros de ese momento le regalaron como muestra gratis.

Aunque también empezaba a tener en mente el hecho de que no era normal la sensación de adormecimiento en su boca y la acción rápida de los chicos de deshacerse de muchas pruebas físicas sobre el tipo de envase que habían llevado...Aunque no mintieron, también recordaba haberse llenado de extrañas energías que lo incitaron a dar un segundo baile por si solo e incluso ir a despedirse con naturalidad de su hermano y el dúo fémino que les acompañaba a ambos hermanos.

 

**_No es una criatura a la vista, pero lo que no sabe es que_ **

**_mi respiración se hace más rápida y también lo hace mi latido del corazón,_ **

 

Y ahora que forzaba su memoria, también recordaba lo poco estable (física y mental) que se había mostrado frente al castaño que había visto esa mañana en la alcoba donde amaneció.

Pequeños fragmentos de su conversación le hicieron morder su labio cuando llego a la parte donde incluso se atrevió a cantarle a ese chico extraño... ¡Dios! ¡Lo había cargado! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan vergonzoso como eso?!

 

**_Me gustaría que esto hubiera terminado,_ **

**_me gustaría que esto sea un sueño pero..._ **

**_He creado a un mounstro, un infierno dentro de mi cabeza._ **

****

<< _Y cante...Oh dios ¡¿Por qué no me quede callado?! ¡¿Y QUE ES ESA MIERDA DE CANTAR CASUALMENTE?! >>_

Aunque en su defensa, podía recordar el buen...perfecto...Lo amable que había sido dios al brindarle atractivo a ese chico que lo había salvado de hacer un ridículo todavía mayor al que había tenido esa noche.

 

**_No tengo dónde ir, estoy por mi cuenta_ **

**_Oh, estoy tan asustado~_ **

 

Recordaba también ese extraño y agradable olor a roble y madera que no solo estaba en la habitación del castaño, pudo jurar que también llego a discernir un poco de esa fragancia natural cuando estaba cabalgando su espalda a través de la noche. ..Y si forzaba más su memoria hasta podía llegar a recordar cuando lo sujeto de los..

 

<< _¡No! ¡NO! Concéntrate Jack, eso no es lo más importante. Hiciste el ridículo y un estúpido integrante del equipo de rugby tuvo que ayudarte...lo cual es en parte su responsabilidad. Aunque si es guapo.. ¡No! ¡NO! Es por el alcohol, fue por culpa del alcohol. Por eso es que me sentía así y si sigo pensando en eso es porque en cierta parte agradezco el favor >>_

 

**_He creado un mounstro, una bestia dentro de mi cabeza_ **

**_No tengo dónde ir, estoy por mi cuenta_ **

**_Mi mente se deteriora_ **

**_Despiértame de esta pesadilla._ **

****

_< <Solo fue amable y por eso sigo pensando en eso...en eso y, dios, porque coquetee con él. Siento la vergüenza caer sobre mi nombre porque coquetee con él sin conocerlo. Yo, Jack solterías locas, perdí el control solo por una noche y eso no volverá a pasar>>_

Jack sonrió al ordenar de forma gradual sus prioridades, llegando al fin a donde la señora encargada de cafetería pregunto por sus deseos y el señalo con orgullo el menú menos saturado de grasas pero con suficiente glucosa como para llenar ese espacio vacío donde se supone, debería estar su estomago.

Al tener la charola de comida en sus manos, dio media vuelta para buscar el lugar donde Rapunzel y Merida se habían logrado posicionar en esa cafetería poco usada para ese día de descanso y justo cuando pudo divisar la posición de sus amigas la sangre volvió a sus mejillas

¿Por qué? Porque podía ver al dueño de sus preocupaciones a través del ventanal, caminando entre los chicos de rugby y hablando con la misma chica rubia que lo había llevado al edificio.

****

**_Espera, algo no se siente bien (se siente bien)_ **

**_No, algo parece mal (mal)_ **

**_Y me he sentido de esta manera..._ **

**_¡Por demasiado tiempo!_ **

****

Por un momento pudo sentir como sus dedos se tensaban al punto que parecían congelados, aferrados a la orilla de la charola para evitar que esta cayera de forma estrepitosa y su ansiada comida cayera al suelo.

Estaban solo a algunos metros de distancia, con mesas, sillas, sus amigos y un enorme vitral de por medio que los separaba y Jack no pudo evitar maldecir internamente al no haber recordado la maldita sonrisa sensual que ese tipo tenía.

_< <No, Jack. Tu comida. Merida. Rapunzel. Perdiste la apuesta con tu hermano. Concéntrate. Vas a usar vestido>>_

 

Pero sus intentos por apartar al castaño de su punto focal de atención perecieron cuando él levanto la mirada y por fin sus miradas se cruzaron.

****

**_A medida que mi visión se difumina, mi piel se enfría._ **

**_Apareciendo joven mientras estoy envejeciendo_ **

**_Me dejo caer al piso y grito:_ **

**_¿Alguien puede salvarme de mi mismo?_ **

 

Jack podía escuchar a lo lejos como Merida le gritaba que se apresurara a sentarse, pero el estaba más concentrado en devolverle la mirada a ese par de ojos esmeralda que ahora se quedaban fijos en su figura. Porque se había detenido de su caminata y en su acción, la chica a su lado también lo había hecho y ahora lo veía igual que su acompañante.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Solo ignorarlo e ir a su mesa? Eso sería descortés, aún no le agradecía por completo ni se disculpaba, sobre todo por el penoso espectáculo que había tenido que cubrir al llevarlo a rastras a su dormitorio para encubrirlo y que no le llovieran notificaciones de expulsión por sus actos impulsivos.

Pero ¿qué hacía? ¿Quedarse como un tonto ahí, en medio de la cafetería viendo a la parte externa de la cafetería?

No tuvo que pensar más cuando una sonrisa broto de sus labios al mismo tiempo que el contrario y ese simple intercambio de sonrisas logro verter una sensación cálida en cada rincón de su estomago vacio.

 

—Jack.

 

Al escuchar su nombre viniendo de su lado, apenas pudo notar que esa voz no era del castaño que tenía del otro lado del vitral al otro extremo de la cafetería, no. No fue hasta que volteó aún con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, que se dio cuenta de que quien lo llamaba en ese momento era su hermano con una sonrisa burlona y severa en el rostro.

 

—Creo que me debes una buena explicación de lo que paso ayer.

 

Oh no, en definitiva no iba a mencionar nada de ese maldito jugador encantador que hasta hace dos segundos le había sacado una de las sonrisas más estúpidas que Jack se podía imaginar.

No.

Merida y Jackson no lo dejarían en paz si se enteraban.

 


	3. Pista 3

**Advertencias:** situaciones incomodas (¿) randoms xDD

**Aclaraciones:**

  * Este fic es un songfic, pero como era un huevo buscar canciones que se adaptaran a los capítulos y no quería que se convirtiera en un fanfic de Disney por musicales o High School Musical, las canciones empezaran a adaptarse de forma salteada en los capítulos ;) porque yolo.
  * Ningún personaje aquí presente me pertenece, derechos reservados a dreamworks y sus respectivos colaboradores, etc.



Espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo de la misma forma que yo disfrute escribirlo –les lanza corazones gays- disfrútenlo

 

**_¿Un momento de silencio?_ **

 

Decir que había sido fácil contarle a sus amigos lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta, sería una mentira. Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Jack había hecho hasta ahora, y era en serio, ni siquiera la vez que tuvo que presentar la historia completa del surgimiento de la música tuvo tantos huecos o huevos inventados como la que estaba dando en ese momento.

No podía decirles todos los detalles y entre los huecos que su orgullo dejaba en su relato, tenía que utilizar toda su imaginación para decirles que no había ingerido tanta bebida alcohólica, que olvidaba cual de todos los integrantes de rugby había sido el que empezó con los juegos de destreza, la hora en que se retiro (tuvo que mentir y decir que había sido casi al amanecer) y sobretodo, omitió el hecho de haber cantado, cargado y guardado en un cuarto ajeno por un sexy...por un chico de deportes.

—Jack.

Y la primera llamada de atención sería cortesía de Rapunzel, la cual no tenía muy buena cara desde que menciono lo de las bebidas prohibidas, Merida estaba más entre divertida y con el semblante ligeramente fruncido, como él cuando intentaba buscar el comentario sarcástico perfecto del repertorio que tenía en su cabeza. Aquellas expresiones ya las esperaba, pero quien lo dejo con la sorpresa fue su hermano ante la radiante sonrisa que tenía en todo momento.

—No espera Punze, aún no termina.

Jackson levanto la mano para darle oportunidad a seguir hablando, pero para ese momento Jack ya había dicho todo (o al menos lo que planeaba decir).

 

—No, es todo.

 

—No, te falta decir “oh hermano, he perdido a la apuesta. Ahora es decisión tuya que prenda usare para el día de hoy” — y antes de que Jack pudiera hablar luego de poner los ojos en blanco, su hermano lo interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír —Eso y contarnos sobre tu príncipe encantador. Ya sabes, el que te recogió y con el que dormiste anoche.

 

Sentía como todo el calor se elevaba de forma abrupta a sus orejas y sus mejillas al captar la mirada picara de su hermano, la boca abierta de Merida y los ojos incrédulos que Rapunzel tuvo en lugar de los molestos.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! — ambas preguntaron al unisón, emocionadas y con su instinto de inmiscuirse en chismes ajenos que toda mujer tenía hasta la medula de su ser. Ahora la opción de ahogarse con el brócoli que tenía en su plato resultaba tan seductora como un plato entero de nieve de limón.

 

— ¿Quién?

 

— ¿Cómo?

 

— ¿Cuándo?

 

— ¿Dónde?

 

— ¡DETALLES JACKY, NECESITAMOS DETALLES!

 

Otra cosa que debía quedar en claro era que si Merida y Rapunzel tenían un objetivo común para sacar información, era imposible que lograran su objetivo. Porque si Jack no soltaba la lengua ellas terminarían inventándose una historia digna de una película romántica combinada con drama y suspenso.

 

—No fue la gran cosa. Fue un amigo de esos tipos, supongo que se sintió responsable.

 

— ¿Y por qué no te llevo a tu cuarto?

 

—Porque yo no estaba en condiciones de decirle en que edificio estaba y alguien iba a vernos— no era mentira y agradecía tener que aclarar eso antes de que la sonrisa burlona de Merida se ensanchara más. Ahora su entusiasmo bajo a simple inconformidad por algo tan simple y cliché. Perfecto.

 

— ¿Y cómo era él?

 

Ahora era Rapunzel quien iba a la carga con las preguntas.

 

—No lo sé, no recuerdo...

 

—Es alto, castaño y muy educado— Jackson sonrió al darle armas a ambas damas que volvían a tener ese brillo que cualquier depredador tendría al tener frente a frente su presa sin opciones de escape.

 

Pero Jack ya no sabía en que concentrarse más, si en sus respuestas que debía elegir con cuidado, en no dejar que le tomaran el pelo los tres frente a él y lo arrinconaran a decir más de la cuenta o en la pregunta que su hermano había sembrado en su cabeza.

 

— ¿Tú como sabes?

 

Al final, la última duda fue la causante de desmoronar todos sus objetivos planteados a lo largo de ese almuerzo.

 

—Entonces si es educado— comentó la rubia con una sonrisa emocionada.

 

— ¿Es guapo? — Merida ya no dirigía sus preguntas a él y eso dejo al albino con un mal sabor de boca. Si, el también quería saber porque su hermano sabía esos datos pero tampoco tenían que pensar que sabría todo al respecto.

 

—Ese no es el punto.

 

— ¿Es feo?

 

—No pero...

 

—Aah~ entonces si es guapo.

 

Primer error, cometido.

 

—Y es tan educado que te manda esto— Jackson dejo caer unas pastillas en la bandeja de comida a la que Jack recurría de vez en cuando durante la conversación para evitar ser demasiado evidente.

Era consciente de lo que su hermano quería lograr al hablar con ese tono que oscilaba entre acusador y burlón junto con sus acciones, pero eso tampoco lo dejaba controlar sus reacciones, mismas que lo delataron cuando abrió los ojos más de la cuenta con sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo...?

 

—Mientras te buscaba lo encontré y creo que es fácil deducir que somos hermanos. Ya sabes, desde que somos gemelos y todo ese asunto.

 

—Oh, por, dios... ¡Jack! ¡Que lindo! ¡No te olvido después de que pasaron la noche juntos!

 

—Punze no lo digas así ¿ok? Además dormimos en lugares diferentes...

 

— ¿Y tu como puedes estar seguro cuando no podías ni decir donde esta nuestro edificio?

 

Jack no quería darle la razón a Mérida, pero admitía que tenía un punto a su favor.

 

—Bueno...

 

—Dijo que era para el dolor, al parecer te pegaste en la cabeza— la observación de su hermano no tuvo otro efecto que no fuera euforia por parte del par femino que parecía tener más de una teoría en mente y ninguna de ellas era buena para el orgullo o reputación de Jack.

 

—Me caí.

 

—O te puso contra la pared...

 

— ¡Merida!

 

A pesar de la réplica, Rapunzel parecía tan emocionada como su amiga del alma y eso solo aumentaba la temperatura que el interrogado tenía en ese momento.

 

—No, míralo. Todavía se puede sentar.

 

—Tienes

 

—Y.

 

Los tres se quedaron callados cuando Jackson volvió a tomar el protagonismo en la conversación y por su sonrisa, todo indicaba a que había dejado lo mejor para el final.

 

— ¿Dijo algo más?

 

— ¿Acaso hubo besos, abrazos?

 

Ahora si estaba perdiendo la calma, su segundo error

 

— ¡No hubo besos!

 

— ¡Entonces si hubo abrazos!

 

—Me dijo que te diera un mensaje de su parte, Jacky.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

 

— ¡Vamos Jacks dilo!

 

Para ese punto Jack no podía decir ni una oración tan simple como “no me importa” por culpa de la vergüenza.

 

—Dijo...

 

Quería saberlo, pero no iba a darle gusto a su hermano al también preguntar él.

 

— ¡SUELTALO JACKS!

 

—“creo que tiene futuro en las artes con esa voz”

 

Ambas pegaron un grito tan fuerte y agudo que el albino no fue el único que se vio obligado a taparse los oídos para evitar que su sentido del oído muriera en ese momento.

 

— ¡¿CANTASTE?!

 

— ¡¿TÚ?!

 

— ¡¿AL FIN?!

 

— ¡JACK ESO ES TAN ROMANTICO!

 

— ¡NO ES ROMANTICO CANTARLE A UN EXTRAÑO MIENTRAS TE ESTAS DESMAYANDO! — frunció el ceño al perder completamente su lógica de mantenerse callado para no ganarse más burlas por parte de ese trío.

 

— ¡Ósea que si le cantaste!

 

—Al menos si fue cantando y no haciendo otra cosa.

 

— ¡MERIDA!

 

Ambas soltaron en una fuerte carcajada que Jack estuvo a punto de ahogarles con su jugo de manzana que tenía justo a un lado de él.

 

—Es el destino Jack, quizá el es la persona con la que debes...

 

—Punze, esto no es como en las historias de romance que tanto te gustan. Es la vida real.

 

—Pero ella tiene razón. Cuesta creer que por casualidad te topas con un chico alto, guapo y educado a la semana que tú mismo dijiste “prefiero volverme gay”

 

— ¡ESO LO DIJE PORQUE USTEDES ESTABAN APOSTANDO CON QUE CHICA SALDRÍA!

 

— ¡TU SABES QUE TE MUERES POR LAS DOS!

 

—No, preferiría ser... asexual— se corrigió ante la sensación de “deja vu” que tenía en ese momento.

 

—Vamos Jack, todos en esta mesa sabemos que eres bi. Bueno, todos menos tú.

 

Y ahí estaba Jackson, dando más argumentos al porque no era bueno tener un gemelo propulsado en su nivel de sarcasmo e irritación al doble que el tuyo. O bueno, al menos solo a él le dedicaba sus bromas más irritantes que se le pudiera ocurrir.

 

—No lo soy, que ustedes se inventen mi orientación sexual y mis problemas románticos no es mi problema.

 

—Es tímido.

 

Jack tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar que el dolor de cabeza que persistía lo dejara noqueado directo en su almuerzo y no despertara hasta dentro de dos años o más. Quizá para el día de su graduación.

 

—Bueno, podemos hablar de eso después. Hoy tenemos dos objetivos entonces ¿no chicas?

 

—Oh vaya que sí.

 

— ¡Esto será divertido! — ni siquiera en labios de Rapunzel eso le dejaba más tranquilo.

No sabía que tramaban con esa mirada que ahora lanzaban los tres contra él, pero intuía que no debía ser nada bueno.

 

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 

 

Tal y como había previsto, los planes de su hermano y sus dos compinches fueron directo a atacar el orgullo, dignidad e imagen del albino que ahora tenía que caminar con toda la naturalidad que la vergüenza le permitía por aquellos pasillos de la escuela.

 

—“Lo diseñe yo misma” — repitió en voz baja mientras sus pasos tacan un ligero ‘tac, tac’ en cada momento en que sus tacones (si, SUS TACONES) chocaban con el piso.

 

Intento apelar cuando su hermano le ofreció incluso una corona de burla, medias y tacones. Pero lo único que recibía era la frase que los dos usaban contra el perdedor de cualquier apuesta.

 

“ _Deudas de juego son deudas de honor_ _”_

 

Así que ahora a Jack no le quedaba de otra más que ignorar las miradas curiosas con las que llegaba a cruzarse en el edificio, fingir que no era incomodo caminar con tacones y que llevar un maldito vestido que le llegaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas, recto pero con un maldito cinturón que le daba una figura casi femenina (las miradas de Rapunzel y Merida fueron suficientes para saber que si se veía como un travesti más hacia lo femenino que a lo masculino), incluso el moño blanco al estilo victoriano le parecía ridículo (aunque elegante, y no lo diría nunca) si lo comparaba con las estúpidas medias que su hermano le había dejado con la misma actuación que una persona deja una ofrenda en el altar y lo más ridículo no era eso o el cuello recto. No, tampoco eran las mangas con holanes o el moño que se veía en su espalda.

Lo peor eran los tacones, de un maldito color rosa con rojo fosforescente y no estaban en sincronía ni con su aspecto ni con su ropa. Ah y para colmo estaban más altos que los tanques que llego a usar en una ocasión, así que caminar no era tarea fácil en ese momento.

 

Entonces si quería pasar desapercibido, su pésima combinación no lo dejaba ser invisible. Al menos no para el cincuenta por ciento de la gente que reparaba en su presencia.

 

¿Qué podía ser peor?

 

Bueno, si algo era claro para la mayoría de la gente, era que nunca debía pensar alguien “ _oh vaya ¿esto puede empeorar?_ _”_ porque entonces la vida lo siente como un desafío donde ella siempre te termina aplastando.

Pues bien, esta ocasión no fue una excepción. Apenas iba a medio pasillo luego de haber presentado el examen de Jackson, cuando diviso a un grupo de extranjeros (así llamaban a los estudiantes que no pertenecían a la sección) haciendo jaleo y soltando bromas pesadas acerca de las peores cosas que a alguien le puede pasar en el escenario.

Jack no necesito que se acercaran para identificar al rubio de las rastas que discutía con su hermana mientras otro chico más fornido no dejaba de presumir acerca de su talento en las artes como en los deportes.

Miro a todos lados, dando media vuelta de forma discreta y buscar un lugar donde pudiera ocultarse hasta que el peligro pasara. No tenía en claro porque quería evitar que los integrantes de rugby lo vieran así, pero su instinto le decía que ellos eran tan boca floja y burlones como él y su hermano lo eran con el otro e incluso con sus amigas.

Si la razón era para evitar burlas, chismes o que “el” se enterara no lo pensó demasiado. Quizá era por una sola razón o por todas, pero si algo debía hacer era mantener oculto el tiempo necesario para tener una vía de escape libre.

Quiso creer que su suerte daba un ligero vuelco al toparse con la puerta que lo dirigía a los baños de hombres, un lugar a donde debía entrar rápido antes de que alguien viera a “una chica” de pelo blanco y corto entrando a la sección de varones.

Imaginarse a ese grupo diciendo cosas como _“_ _Si, ese chico que jugó con nosotros parece tener tendencias de travestismo. Y ni siquiera tiene un buen gusto, maldito bicho raro_ _”_ le daban un retorcijón desagradable en el estomago. Y ahora que Rapunzel, Merida y Jackson sabían sobre el chico que le había ayudado, la idea de que fuera el típico crush imposible que toda estudiante tiene durante la escuela, se elevaba a una probabilidad que lo dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

 

—Es lo último que necesito.

 

Porque desde su punto de vista aquello no era más que distracción y obstáculos para llegar a tener buenas notas. Y si aún con todo su esfuerzo le costaba mantener su estado académico, ahora imagínense como sería con su mente envuelta en otros asuntos.

Aprovecho que había entrado en el sanitario para bajar la tapa y sentarse a solas en el cubículo. Repasando lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas

Necesitaba eso, un momento a solas para concentrarse en lo tonto e infantil que era asumir tener un repentino gusto por un extraño cuando solo lo había visto unos minutos. Porque las horas no contaban, no cuando estaba más con su mente por los suelos que su consciencia por las nubes.

 

—Bonitos zapatos.

 

Jack se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz a un lado de su cubículo del baño. Agradecía en su mente el no tener que hacer sus necesidades en ese momento o ese susto habría sido suficiente para cortar toda inspiración que llevara en el momento.

 

—Gracias.

 

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ver los tanques desgastados que estaban a un lado de la pared que los separaba, era fácil imaginar una sonrisa burlona al otro lado del compartimento que veía los estúpidos tacones fosforescentes casi imposibles de no ver.

Una buena idea era desertar e ir en busca de otro escondite (a estas alturas los integrantes de rugby ya deberían estar pasando de largo los sanitarios) pero la voz hablo de nuevo, llamando su atención por lo bizarra de aquella escena.

 

—Hay mucho ruido en este edificio, no puedo escuchar ni siquiera lo que pienso ¿no te ha pasado?

 

—Si, a veces es bueno pero en otras no tanto.

 

—A veces uno solo quiere paz.

 

— ¡Y ni siquiera en el baño la obtienes por su música de fondo!

 

—Creo que se toman su papel de artistas muy en serio.

 

—Pero te toco suerte— señalo Jack al empezar a disfrutar aquella conversación sorpresa en los retretes —hubo una vez que pusieron una canción de heavy metal. Era difícil concentrarse.

Se escucho una risa de su lado izquierdo y Jack solo pudo agradecer que no mencionara ni fa del extraño calzado que tenía.

 

— ¿No tienen un momento relajante? Como, no sé, horas de estudio o algo así.

 

—Si y no, ¿Quiénes crees que somos? ¿Los del área de letritas?

 

—Letritas— repitió el chico del otro lado con algo de ironía —allá también hay música pero no tanta.

 

—Aquí ya lo adoptaron más como un rito satánico o costumbre.

 

—Podrían poner una canción cantada por alguien mudo y sin instrumentos.

 

Ambos rieron al imaginar el seco gruñido que las bocinas del edificio emitirían por culpa de la estática y un audio inexistente que daría al menos tres minutos de silencio al edificio.

 

—No, creo que eso sería más como un funeral o la entrega de notas.

Jack apenas iba añadir un comentario a su favor cuando tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada al vislumbrar que el chico de al lado estaba estirando la mano por debajo de la pared que los separaba en los baños.

 

—Por cierto, mucho gusto.

 

—Igualmente, me llamo Jack.

 

—Mucho gusto Jack, yo me llamo Hiccup.

 

—Debo deducir que es tu verdadero nombre y no un apodo artístico que adoptaste ¿verdad?

 

— ¿Qué te hizo adivinar tal cosa? — Jack no tuvo que verlo a la cara para saber que eso fue sarcasmo en su máxima expresión.

 

—Tengo un sexto sentido muy agudo, muy agudo.

 

—Puedo darme cuenta... ¿tu eres de artísticas, verdad?

 

— ¿También tienes un sexto sentido?

 

—Creo que sería más como un “séptimo” sentido.

 

Hubo otra risa entre dientes por parte de ambos.

 

— ¿Juegas algo como “dark souls” o algo por el estilo?

 

— ¿LOL cuenta?

 

— ¡¿Juegas League of Legends?! ¡Tienes que pasarme tu usuario!

 

Esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitar reír cuando el teléfono de su vecino fue pateado hacia su lado. Para esas alturas del día Jack no sabía que era lo más raro, si la fiesta, la cruda, el vistazo fugaz con el chico de rugby que le había ayudado o esa platica que estaba teniendo (en el baño) con un sujeto de nombre gracioso (que conoció en el baño) y al que ahora le estaba dando su número de teléfono para pasarle por mensaje el nombre de su usuario (en el baño).

Pero al menos tenía una anécdota digna de contar en esas tardes aburridas en que no podían salir del edificio por el mal clima.

 

—Bueno Jack tengo que irme, hoy va a hacer una presentación una amiga en coro y tengo que alcanzar a los demás. Que todo te salga bien.

 

—Si, si. Muchas gracias— puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar que jalaba la cadena y el agua amortiguaba un poco el cuido de la puerta ajena abrirse y el grifo escupiendo agua en los lavabos.

 

— ¿Estarás libre esta noche?

 

—Creo poder conectarme a las once.

 

—Entonces vayamos a cazar algunos monstros a las once.

 

—Hecho.

 

Bien, ahora que su agenda tenía reservado un juego en línea para la noche, tendría que aplazar su discusión con su hermano y las otras para más temprano o tarde y tener libre esos momentos para concentrarse en subir su nivel.

Si bien no quería pensar en el castaño que vio fuera de la cafetería, una que otra ronda de media hora en juegos no le haría daño e incluso podía ser benéfico para su salud mental.

Eso y que todo lo ocurrido solo le provocaba una sonrisa por la absurda situación de la que fue participe.

 

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar a la habitación.

 

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 

 

—Hiccup apúrate, Heather va a cantar en cualquier momento.

 

No necesito que Astrid lo apurara para saber que debía apretar el paso, pero igual le sonrió en respuesta de agradecimiento.

 

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Te atoraste o no sabías como bajarle al baño?

 

—No, me encontré de nuevo con el chico de ayer. Bueno casi— se corrigió divertido al no contener su curiosidad y diversión cuando vio el calzado femenino a un lado de su cubículo y en seguida recordó que Jack entre gruñidos y balbuceos torpes, había dicho algo sobre perder una apuesta y otro usando vestido. No necesitaba ser un genio para enterarse de quien había sido el perdedor de esa dichosa apuesta.

 

— ¿Le diste la espalda de forma dramática o algo?

 

—No...Es algo divertido si lo ves desde un punto de vista externo— sonrió por su propia broma —Pero ya conseguí otro compañero para nuestro equipo de LOL

 

— ¿Patán no iba a jugar contigo y Patapez?

 

—Si el...

 

No hizo falta que agregara algo más cuando ambos voltearon a donde el mencionado estaba estampando su cabeza contra la de los gemelos y todos daban vueltas para probar quien tenía más fuerza, resistencia y equilibrio.

 

—Bien, entiendo tu punto. Pero si quieres coquetear con chicos de la escuela, te funcionaría mejor hacerlo cara a cara y no usando tu videojuego de excusa.

 

—No es ninguna excusa.

 

—Y yo soy rubia teñida.

 

—Quizá.

 

Aunque eso último lo hizo ganador de un golpe en el hombro por parte de su mejor amiga, al menos logro su cometido de cambiar de tema al utilizar las canciones de fondo del edificio como otro tema a tratar.

 

Hiccup no estaba flirteando, solo estaba saciando su curiosidad y no había nada de malo en eso.

 

 


	4. Pista 4

Bien -lanza corazones- he venido con un nuevo capítulo. No crean que me proyecte en el titulo del capítulo, pfff, no para nada... :'( ok pasemos al capítulo. Quedan sobre aviso que la redacción puede verse modificada a los capitulos anteriores porque...bueno, leerse una saga de cinco libros no te deja libre de influencia (?)

EN FIN

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual 3:)

Notas:

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

**_Canción de fondo_ **

_“_ _Pensamientos_ _”_

**_-Mensajes de texto_ **

**_Estrés universitario_ **

 

Jack no podía recordar días más relajantes a los que el mes le regalaba.

Si, pudo haberse vestido como un travesti, y uno muy elegante y descombinado, haber hecho un examen de matemáticas en el cual su orgullo no lo dejo responder de forma equivocada y se esforzó como si el examen fuera de él. De una u otra forma, a partir de ese día Jack tenía otras cosas en su lista de tareas cuando llegaba a su habitación.

Podía ir a sus clases, quejarse de los deberes pese a la rama que habían escogido para dedicarse, planear las listas de canciones que tenían como opción para el próximo festival o evento importante y luego seguir quejándose de los deberes o los desagradables rivales que tenían más cerca a cada semana que la exposición de bandas se acercaba a su calendario.

Todos sus días tenían variables que a Jack le encantaban o los aborrecía, pero si había algo que se convirtió en una costumbre antes de dormir, era entrar a la página de juego online donde podía hablar con Hiccup y sus otros compañeros de brigada. Todos tenían nombres de usuario poco comunes y difíciles de aprender, pero lo esencial era ubicar quienes eran sus aliados y solo eso importaba.

 

**_-Frost: Disculpen la demora. Hoy tuvimos ensayo y una deliciosa cena como premio por nuestro esfuerzo_ **

**_-VikingChief1209: Descuida Frost. Nosotros recién terminamos de hacer el borrador para las correcciones de nuestro proyecto :)_ **

**_-Frost: ¿De nuevo?_ **

**_-NightFury: ¿Acaso nosotros te preguntamos_ ** **_“_ ** **_¿de nuevo?_ ** **_”_ ** **_cuando tienen su cena de auto-premio?_ **

 

Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido por lo fácil que Hiccup evitaba hablar sobre los últimos dos intentos fallidos que le provocaban jaquecas.

 

**_-Frost: Oye, tranquilo viejo. Entonces_ ** **_¿_ ** **_Quién esta listo para descargar la frustración de la semana y patear unos cuantos traseros de pixel?_ **

**_-VikingChief1290: La pregunta ofende :) justo ayer descargue la actualización de mi personaje ¡y tiene mejoras de ataque!_ **

 

Mientras el compañero de habitación de Hiccup comenzaba a hablar sobre las propiedades de ataque, defensa, psicológicas y otros rasgos, aprovecho el tiempo para sacar un chat individual con su compañero de guerra favorito. El nerd que tenía un maldito dragón como avatar y seguía sin aceptar que eso era trampa.

 

**_-¿Les fue muy mal?_ **

 

Espero paciente a que la respuesta llegara a su ventana. Le había tomado un extraño cariño a ese bobo de los retretes (uno de los tantos apodos con el que lo molestaba) que se había desenvuelto con tanta naturalidad en su via de comunicación al grado que Jack sentía conocerlo desde antes de entrar a la carrera.

Hiccup podía hablar como un nerd cuando hablaba de la escuela, pero si hablaban de otros temas todo era más agradable y divertido. Teniendo en cuenta que Jack no tenía ni idea de la mitad de las palabras que el otro usaba cuando tocaba temas como “biología molecular” y “sistemas autónomos fotovoltaicos”.

No es que su hermano y las chicas lo fastidiaran (bueno, no todo el tiempo), pero hablar con Hiccup era como ir al psicólogo, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, entender el sarcasmo que se daban e incluso habían caído en las típicas charlas profundas que llegaban después de las dos de la madrugada.

 

Si le pedían que mencionara algo que le desagradara de su amistad, era el hecho de que sus horarios eran un verdadero asco y hasta el momento no habían podido ni siquiera almorzar juntos. La única imagen mental que Jack tenía acerca de la apariencia de Hiccup, era el típico nerd promedio que uno puede meter en un casillero pero intenta verse cool al ponerse ropa a la moda que debía ser tan a juego como el vestido y los zapatos que el utilizo hace más de dos semanas y eso no lo ayudaba a intentar dejarlo en paz cuando le decía “Jack, mañana tengo clases. No me mandes más mensajes”y luego mandaba un dibujo enojado por haberlo despertado a la hora.

 

**_-No._ **

**_-No te lees muy convencido._ **

**_-Solo fue un pequeño desperfecto._ **

**_-Aja y yo mañana tengo la oportunidad de hacer una gira a nivel mundial. Vamos Hic, tienes que inventar mejores excusas ;)_ **

****

Por un momento creyó que iba a desconectarse o decirle que dejara de ser un fastidio, pero no fue así. Los mensajes llegaron casi al mismo ritmo en que el grupo se llenaba con mensajes de estadísticas de ataque.

 

- ** _No nos fue tan mal._**

**_Quiero decir, pudo haber resultado en algo peor ¿sabes? Si, el experimento tenía algunos riesgos como humo que te pica en los ojos o olores desagradables si la reacción química no era favorable al momento de accionar el sistema. Pero se puede arreglar._ **

**_Se podría arreglar._ **

**_-¿No van a arreglarlo?_ **

 

De nuevo otra pausa entre los mensajes y Jack ya tenía las ansias de atravesar el monitor con su mano para abofetear al chico que escribía del otro lado de la computadora para exigirle respuestas.

 

**_-No. Es la tercera vez que intentamos presentarlo y nos dijeron que debíamos escoger otro proyecto. Tenemos un mes para presentar un nuevo proyecto. Hacer los cálculos, diseños y borradores para presentarlos._ **

**_Hacer en un mes algo que hemos estado planeando la mitad del año._ **

**_-¿Han tenido suerte?_ **

**_-Nada._ **

**_-Yo diría que te hace falta relajarte un poco._ **

**_-Jack_ **

**_-No, hablo en serio Hic. Cuando yo tengo bloqueos mentales al momento de escribir las canciones, entre más las pienso más me cuesta_ **

**_No soy un cerebrito petulante como tú, pero si hay algo que sé con certeza, es que lo peor que puedes hacer en un momento de presión, es ponerte más presión._ **

**_Deja los cálculos, juegos y tareas, escápate por una hora o dos_ **

**_Escucha alguna canción que te guste o vete al rincón más escondido del campus._ **

 

Justo cuando iba a decirle que podía hacer incluso algún deporte, el usuario apareció como desconectado y un extraño mal sabor de boca fue a parar en Jack al pensar que lo había fastidiado con su intento de discurso motivacional.

Quiza se encontraba más estresado a lo que aparentaba y su intento por aconsejarle solo había sido la gota que derramo su paciencia. En dado caso, Jack tenía que plantearse la idea de no intentar actuar como un sabio de la montaña y creer que sus soluciones podían ser útiles para alguien más, no todos funcionaban de la misma manera que él.

En el momento justo en que regreso a la sala de chat, su celular se movió inquieto en su bolsillo. Revelando en las notificaciones el símbolo de mensaje nuevo cayendo como una bola de cañón a destruir las ideas erradas que se empezó a plantear.

 

**_-Creo que tomare tu consejo por hoy. Pero solo de los juegos ¿vas a quedarte a jugar?_ **

 

Sabía que era injusto dejar de jugar cuando solo uno de los jugadores se retiraba, pero la costumbre de formar tácticas de ataque con Hiccup ya era algo de rutina que no imaginaba una partida sin ese tonto de por medio. Obviamente, no lo diría.

 

**_-Nah, hoy no hay tantos jugadores en línea_ **

**_-¡Bien! Quizá podamos hablar de, no sé, el chico que mencionaste hace unos días_ **

 

Jack giro rápido la cabeza para ver a ambos lados de su habitación por puro reflejo al querer asegurarse de que su hermano seguía discutiendo con Rapunzel sobre los tonos que usarían para la nueva canción y Merida no se moviera de la esquina donde seguía absorta jugando con su celular.

No era posible que llegaran a leer el mensaje pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

 

—Chicos, no estoy de humor para esto hoy, me voy a dormir.

 

—Si, claro. Tráeme un agua cuando regreses— Jackson respondió de forma automática sin quitar su vista de la laptop donde ahora la rubia señalaba unos picos de tono agudo y grave —Si vas a usar el tono grave del bajo aquí, podríamos alargar la vocal para darle otro ritmo. Ah, hermanito, mañana discutiremos tus tiempos en la guitarra en base al ritmo que-

 

—Sí, lo que digas— no le daba igual pero confiaba en el juicio de Rapunzel y el instinto de su hermano para saber que la melodía estaba en buenas manos.

Apago la portátil lo más rápido que pudo antes de hundirse en la privacidad de sus sabanas que lo dejaban con la única compañía de la luz que emitía su celular y la música que ahora emitían sus audífonos.

 

**_-¿Tan interesante es tener un amigo gay para preguntar eso?_ **

**_-Ser gay no te hace interesante, solo con gustos diferentes._ **

**_-Aja, admites que soy interesante ;)_ **

**_-Para ser gay._ **

****

Jack volteó los ojos sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que le ocasionó la confusión de ser llamado “interesante” por un chico que podía ser capaz de ir a pedirle muestras de su ADN para su próximo proyecto.

 

**_-¿Quieres que tu próximo proyecto trate sobre mi? ;)_ **

**_-Si ;) se llamara_ ** **_“_ ** **_Síndrome del zapato rojo_ ** **_”_ **

**_-_ ** **_¿_ ** **_Algún día vas a olvidar esos malditos zapatos?_ **

**_-Nope._ **

**_-Muy bien, prefiero hablar de él tarado que va en el equipo de la escuela si eso te hace olvidar los estúpidos zapatos._ **

**_-Puedo considerarlo, ahora habla ¿has hablado con él?_ **

**_-A veces una imagen dice más que mil palabras Hic_ **

**_-¿De nuevo lo viste desde la distancia?_ **

**_-Cállate, soy un chico ocupado ¿sabes? Tengo cosas más importantes que ir a coquetear con el primer sujeto que me llama la atención_ **

**_-Jack. Ayer me dijiste que te pusiste a hacer una torre con los naipes._ **

**_-¿No prefieres ir a hacer tu proyecto?_ **

**_-No, me encanta hablar contigo_ **

 

Un extraño hormigueo recorrió sus dedos al leer ese último mensaje, algo que prefirió ignorar para continuar con la conversación.

 

**_-Lo sé, también me gusta hablar conmigo ;)_ **

**_-Oye ¿vas a cantar en el siguiente festival?_ **

**_-No, mi lugar está en la guitarra como siempre ;) soy demasiado bueno para cantar._ **

**_-¿Siempre tocas la guitarra?_ **

**_-Si, Hic ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes ¿en serio nunca habías escuchado a nuestra banda? :|_ **

**_-No, me gusta más la música clásica_ **

**_-Los soundtrack de las películas de la Era del Hielo y_ ** **_“_ ** **_Vikingos_ ** **_”_ ** **_no son música...bueno si, pero no es lo mismo_ **

**_Deberías escuchar nuestra música y recomendarla a tus amigos ;)_ **

**_-Habla con el chico que te gusta y quizá lo haga._ **

**_-Eres un fastidio._ **

**_-Lo tomare como un cumplido._ **

**_-Tu mismo dijiste que todos eran unos brutos en el equipo de rugby_ **

**_-_ ** **_¿_ ** **_Por qué juzgaría los gustos de el chico de las zapatillas rojas, blanca nieves?_ **

 

Casi pudo sentir un tic en el ojo al leer que Hiccup no dejaría ese tema en paz. De ahí partieron más comentarios que inauguraban la tercera noche de competencia de burlas y sarcasmos, algo que lo ayudaba a olvidar un poco el día aburrido y las quejas que los profesores tuvieron sobre él en cuanto a su rendimiento académico. En una ocasión Hic se ofreció a enseñarle los temas que le fueran complicados y Jack tuvo que dejar la ayuda en espera por culpa de esos horarios tan asquerosos que ambos tenían.

 

Como era de esperar, ninguno pudo dormir por culpa de la plática, la música, los chistes y algunas imágenes graciosas que se topaban en internet y servían como apoyo para los comentarios que surgían en la noche. Pero Jack no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente lo estaba ayudando o si el estrés volvería por una segunda ronca para seguir atosigando a su amigo.

Al final, él fue el primero en caer dormido.

 

♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ 

 

Pese a tener un mes completo para su proyecto de ciencias, Jack no podía creer que el tiempo transcurría con una velocidad impresionante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los exámenes volvían a estar a solo unas semanas de distancia, los ensayos no avanzaban por las discusiones que a veces salían entre él y Merida a causa del destiempo que tenían al empezar con el intro y si no era eso, eran los tarados que los echaban del salón de prácticas con la excusa de que ellos tenían una autorización especial por parte de uno de los profesores, la cual se llamaba “un miembro de la banda es hijo del profesor y hay preferencia de espacio”y era un asco desde cualquier punto que fuera capaz de ver.

Asi que contar con sus problemas, las asesorías, el pendiente de cómo le iría a Hiccup en su proyecto y la duda de porqué no había vuelto a ver al castaño que jugaba en el equipo...bueno, en teoría eso era lo único que Jack tenía en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera una pequeña explosión de humo que rodeo una de las ventanas a dos edificios de ellos lo distrajo lo suficiente para dejar su enojo por la humillación que habían recibido.

 

—“Los artistas de verdad necesitamos privacidad” — Merida arrugo la nariz con asco al imitar la voz y movimiento que el vocalista de su banda rival “Ravens” hizo unos minutos atrás cuando los desalojo del salón de prácticas —En serio, juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese cabeza de-

 

—Cálmate Meri, respira hondo— Rapunzel se acercó a masajear los hombros de su compañera como lo haría cualquier entrenador que le da consejos a su campeón antes de entrar al ring de boxeo —Se vienen días difíciles y no es bueno que empieces a enojarte antes de tiempo.

 

—¿Tiempos difíciles? — por un momento las palabras de ella dieron resultado, pero ahora Jack también la veía con la misma confusión que Merida.

 

—¿Semana de exámenes? ¿Si has estudiado?

 

De forma instintiva dirigió su vista a Jack en busca de algún apoyo que el solo contesto con un breve gesto de la cabeza que Merida podía interpretar como un “A mí no me veas, yo tampoco he estudiado”

 

—Chicos— Y ahí estaban las versiones paternales de Jackson y Rapunzel sin despegar su vista del dúo desastre educativo.

No es que Jack fuera malo en estudiar, si se esforzaba podía sacar calificaciones casi tan buenas como las de su hermano o Rapunzel, el problema era por supuesto: sus problemas de concentración.

 

**_-Algo volvió a salir muy mal_ **

 

Jack apenas se fijo en el mensaje que había llegado a su celular. Ahora que su ambos estaban en ese modo responsable, si veían que se distraía con su celular solo conseguiría que Jackson propusiera aislar la tecnología (porque ya lo había hecho) hasta haber pasado la horrible temporada de tortura psicológica de memoria.

 

—Estoy trabajando en eso ¿si?

 

Tecleo rápido sobre su celular sin quitar los ojos de ellos.

 

**_-¿Qué tan malo?_ **

**_-¿Crees que tu hermano se moleste si alojas a alguien de mi edificio?_ **

 

Dejo a un lado su celular para voltear a donde sonaba la alarma de incendios en el edificio que seguía expulsando humo de colores azules y dorados, algo que no era normal pero que no podía dejar que abarcara su conversación en ese momento. Por más que fuera incomodo poner a un lado algo que debía ser importante para uno de sus mejores amigos, se limito a darle una respuesta rápida antes de guardar el celular de nuevo.

**_-No. 801_ **

 

Probablemente alguno de los conocidos de Hiccup había hecho alguna bomba de colores estrambóticos que se activo antes de tiempo, después se encargaría de apaciguar el humor de su hermano en caso de que se encontraran con algun fabricador de armas compulsivo que aspirara a trabajar para un gangster..

 

—Jack.

 

Maldijo de nuevo en su interior al ver que se había perdido de unos momentos claves en la conversación por ese problema de concentración que iba a fatigarlo las próximas dos semanas a partir de ese momento.

 

—El profesor dijo que no iba a dejar que tocaras con la banda si tus calificaciones eran bajas de nuevo, no voy a dejar que Ravens nos gane de nuevo. Si haces que te echen de la banda, vas a cambiar lugares con las chicas y te vas a tener que adaptar al edificio de mujeres por el tiempo que te dure el castigo ¿oíste?

 

—Relajate hermano, te dije que lo tengo todo controlado— no lo tenía, pero nunca podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando su Jackson le hablaba como si fuera el mismo chiquillo que le seguía el paso a todas partes cuando eran solo unos niños. No podía hablar con amenazas y esperar a que Jack se quedara quieto asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

—Entonces creo que es bueno que no ensayemos hoy— ahora fue Merida la que recibió los ojos severos de Rapunzel —Ambos podrán estudiar el día de hoy.

 

—Buena idea, vamos por algo a la cafetería.

 

Ninguno de los acusados pudo decir algo en su defensa. Para ese punto ambos sabían que la mejor forma para evitar problemas con ellos era mantener la boca cerrada (o al menos lo más que su carácter se los permitiera), acceder a unas horas de estudio (lo máximo que consiguieran) y esperar a que se aburrieran para dejarles horas de repaso libres que podían usar para no estresarse. Algo que solía durar más que las horas que debían invertir en aprender, pero no tocarían ese tema por el momento.

De camino a la cafetería escucho algunas maldiciones de los estudiantes que alcanzarón a oler la explosión de humo y comentaban los malestares que presentaban con solo una exposición al aire. Parecía que a cada metro que avanzaban pasaba de ser un proyecto de ciencias que salió mal a un atentado suicida/terrorista del que muchos salieron vivos por su fuerza, destreza y suerte. Algo no muy creible cuando lo decía un chico que su única cualidad era la de rodar por su vida en caso de que fuera necesario.

 

—Chismes.

 

—¿Tu crees? — De los tres solo Rapunzel seguía preocupada por la noticia que corría como pan caliente por el comedor y ahora todo el campus torcía la versión a un ataque en el que los detalles se volvían más ridículos y extravagantes con cada boca que lo contaba.

 

—Si, estoy seguro. Hic me dijo que están en el periodo de presentar proyectos, quizá alguno salió mal.

 

—Sabes— de pronto Merida recuperaba el animo de la conversación y olvidaba el regaño y la espera infernal que tenían que hacer en la cafetería —esa era una buena oportunidad para lanzarse por la ventana y pedir ayuda a los chicos de deporte. Creo que hoy vi a los chicos de rugby corriendo en el campo.

 

Jack tuvo que esconder la curiosidad que las palabras despertaron en él. La idea de bombardear a su amiga con preguntas sobre quienes estaban en el entrenamiento o cuanto solía durar, era tentador, pero no le daría el gusto de distraerse de su miseria al sacar a flote la suya.

 

—Si, es una lastima que no se me ocurrió en ese momento ¿qué hay para comer?

 

Su plan funciono, incluso ellos se aburrieron de darle lata con “el príncipe de rugby” y apenas le daban consejos u opiniones al respecto. Incluso su hermano se olvido del asunto ahora que la banda se encontraba en crisis académica y competitiva. Algo que en su interior agradecía por una parte.

 

En cuanto tuvieron su almuerzo para llevar, se separaron por un periodo corto de tiempo en el que Jackson fue con Rapunzel para revisar los apuntes que ella tenía hasta el momento mientras Merida y Jack no pararon hasta llegar al edificio que era habitado por los chicos. Un terreno “inhóspito” como solían llamarlo de el lado femenino.

 

—Sabes, agradezco que quieran ayudarnos pero a veces es un poco fastidioso que se porten como mi mamá.

 

—O te regañen como un abuelo amargado.

 

—Exacto— ella frunció el ceño sin dejar de apartarse los chinos que formaban su cabello con un enojo que parecía ser a causa de no ver más allá de su cuero cabelludo. —Digo, se que las calificaciones son importantes pero estamos en música, ¿no debería importar más nuestras habilidades?

 

—¿El alma que le ponemos a las canciones?

 

—Eso sería genial, yo— se detuvo en seco a mitad del pasillo. Algo que llamo la atención de Jack al ponerse a su altura y pasar su mano en frente de ella como sin evitar una sonrisa divertida por la cara que tenía en ese momento. —Jack...

 

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma— se burlo sin perder la oportunidad de fastidiarla al pellizcarle la mejilla antes de que fuera a arrancarle su dedo de una mordida.

 

—Jack.

 

Volteó al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba desde atrás. Creía haberla escuchado en otro lado y antes de que pudiera forzar su memoria, se quedo tan pasmado como su amiga que veía acercarse a nada menos que el cabezón del equipo de rugby que estuvo buscando las últimas semanas para saludar de forma discreta e informal.

No tuvo idea de cómo logro mantener su quijada en su lugar pero esperaba que no se diera cuenta el rápido vistazo que sus ojos no se esforzaron en evitar.

Su cabello se acomodaba de una forma perfecta a su cara, algo que parecía injusto si tenía en cuenta que estaba tan desordenado que parecía recién salido de la cama. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso y vivo como las hojas de los arboles en plena primavera, tenía la misma sonrisa que había visto la primera vez que se vieron (estando el sobrio) y la injusticia no podía parar ahí. Jack tuvo que bajar un poco más su atención a la playera blanca holgada que en conjunto con sus pantalones vaqueros no hacían un buen trabajo en esconder los sus brazos bien formados, ni tan musculosos ni flacuchos, parecía el punto perfecto.

Sus vista volvió a posarse en sus ojos cuando estaba ya a solo un metro de distancia y Jack tuvo que regañarse mentalmente al sentir que sus orejas se encendían y la sonrisa de Merida no lo ayudaba a mantenerse relajado.

Tenía que mantener la calma lo más rápido que le fuera posible para formar un “que hay” decente. Lo cual sería difícil ahora que veía los centímetros con los que le ganaba en estatura y lo hacia imaginar como lo había cargado hasta su habitación el día de la fiesta.

 

—Por un momento creí que me estabas dando algun código o que el número estaba mal. Escucha, se que es repentino pero te prometo que no voy a causarles problemas.

 

_“_ _Sucedió algo muy malo_ _”_

_“_ _¿Crees que tu hermano se enoje si alguien.._ _”_

 

Sus conversaciones, los mensajes y la conversación que ahora el chico frente a él le daba fueron uniéndose como un rompecabezas que venía con instrucciones pero Jack nunca se molesto en leerlas y había dejado las piezas flotando a la deriva en su cabeza.

 

—...¿Hiccup? — preguntó para aclarar sus dudas. Sintiendo una horrible oleada de calor en la cara al ver que el chico volteaba con tanta naturalidad hacia él.

 

—¿Si puedo quedarme unos días con ustedes?

 

Jack estalló en una carcajada que lo obligo a encorvarse y sujetarse el estomago para aguantar la risa. Algo que lo ayudo a esconder su rostro y no pudo estar más agradecido con Merida que daba un paso al frente.

 

—Mucho gusto, soy Merida. Disculpalo, acaba de tener una crisis, pero en su idioma eso es un “si”

 

—¿En serio?...¿Que crisis? —

 

Jack seguía dejando que la risa expulsara sus nervios y las ganas de lanzarse de verdad por la ventana más cercana.

 

—Exámenes. Este chico es un desastre.

 

Cuando por fin calmo un poco la carcajada que sirvió de salvavidas a sus intentos suicidas a causa de la vergüenza, la idea de caer del cuarto piso fue más atractiva al sentir la mano del castaño sobre su hombro y toparse con la misma sonrisa que parecía más natural que antes.

 

—Eso es genial, quizá ahora si pueda ayudarte. Tutorías a cambio de hospedaje.

 

—Eso suena muy bien.

 

Volteó demasiado tarde para toparse con Merida sujetando su celular con una enorme sonrisa sin despegar sus dedos del teclado. Poniendo un mensaje a una velocidad impresionante y dejando la enorme pista a Jack de que si tenía el aparato electrónico en la mano en esa posición, era porque una foto por mensajería iba camino a los celulares de su hermano y Rapunzel.

 

¿Alguien podía decirle donde estaba la ventana más cercana y ahorrarle problemas en buscarla?

 

 


	5. Pista 5

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

**_Canción de fondo_ **

_“_ _Pensamientos_ _”_

**_-Mensajes de texto_ **

****

_“_ _Closer_ _”_

 

Después de enterarse que Hiccup, su amigo nerd por correo era el mismo chico que el jugador de rugby a quién Jack no podía dejar de ver por más de cinco segundos sin sentirse como una incubadora de mariposas vivientes, todo fue tranquilo y mejorando en el departamento. Jack fue capaz de esconder sus sentimientos y controlarse, Merida y Rapunzel dejaron atrás la opción de molestarlo e incluso su hermano no lo molestaba estuviera o no Hiccup en la habitación.

Todo era maravilloso, incluso sus horas de estudio que comenzaron a los dos días de haberse instalado iban sobre ruedas.

Entonces ¿cuál era el problema ahí?

Que era una mentira.

 

Jack no podía esconder sus sentimientos ahora que el afecto y cariño que Hiccup se había ganado se mezclaba con la atracción física y el capricho que su atractivo le despertaba. Si el castaño se portara desagradable, creído o pedante con él, quizá las cosas le resultaran más sencillas pero si algo le estaba quedando claro en esas cuarenta y ocho horas que compartía el mismo techo que Hiccup, era que las cosas no eran sencillas a su lado. Tuvo que aprender a disimular mejor sus expresiones frente a su espejo de baño cada que ninguno de los castaños necesitaba el servicio y lo dejaban con los minutos libres para un buen y largo ensayo en el lavabo.

Hasta el momento había perfeccionado su cara que expresaba un “eres un tonto”, “estoy de acuerdo con eso”, “no pudiste escoger algo más estúpido en tu repertorio de tonterías” y su clásica “a mí no me veas, no tengo idea” que era la que más utilizaba cuando el trió de indiscretos se pasaba con sus miraditas que mandaba hacia ellos y Hiccup volteaba a verlo en busca de respuesta a las indirectas que no captaba de primera mano.

Hiccup podía ser un genio, pero era un idiota para las relaciones sociales y la interpretación de esto.

Y eso, por supuesto, le convenía endemoniadamente bien a Jack.

 

Porque no importaba si al inicio Rapunzel, Merida y Jackson no dejaban de verlos con burla, si el primer día no se había mostrado tan hablador como en los mensajes o si era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por un lapso no mayor a cinco segundos.

No, nada de eso importaba cuando Jack sacaba la infalible “no sé y no me siento con ánimos de hablar de eso” y con eso le bastaba para darle a entender que no era un tema del que debía preocuparse y Hiccup no insistía en el tema. Por eso y más, agradecía las horribles habilidades sociales que tenía su nuevo tutor.

Ese cabeza de chorlito que no dejaba de leer sus apuntes para identificar donde estaban sus errores y no le daba muchas vueltas al tema de su extraño comportamiento. Eso le daba tiempo suficiente para procesar la situación y adaptarse a una actitud más acorde al tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, no era fácil conectar la actitud juguetona, sarcástica y responsable de Hiccup con la imagen mental que se había hecho sobre él en todo ese tiempo como alguien creído, noble y un centrado en los deportes o las responsabilidades.

 

—No lo entiendo.

 

Esas tres palabras fueron la alarma en su cerebro para que dejara de divagar y se centrara en el tema de conversación.

 

—Sabes, escuchar que la persona a cargo de ponerte al corriente en las materias no entiende del tema...no es algo que tranquilizaría a uno.

 

Jack sonrió un poco orgullo de sí mismo al no haber hablado tan rápido como las veces anteriores. Iba mejorando con cada palabra que le decía.

 

—No hablo de eso, me refiero a que tienes errores tontos pero en si comprendes las bases. ¿Nunca estudias antes de un examen?

 

Bien, quizá Hiccup no era un fanático de los deportes pero si lo era del estudio. Punto para su lado nerd.

 

—Si, siempre estudio antes de un examen.

 

—Hablo de estudiar con días de anticipación y no horas antes de la prueba.

 

—Mm...No.

 

Jack apretó los dientes para tragarse el fastidio que esa pregunta le causaba. Suficiente tenía con los sermones que su hermano le daba como para necesitar otro de alguien que podía darle un impacto emocional no tan leve como el de su hermano.

 

—Bueno, quizá no has encontrado la técnica adecuada para estudiar. Ya veremos qué hacer.

 

—Aguarda— Jack frunció el ceño al no tener ese sermón para el que estaba mentalizado y el tono relajado de Hiccup solo despertó su curiosidad y desconcierto que empujaron la vergüenza. Algo que le facilito entablar contacto visual con él sin sentir que sus orejas ardían al instante. — ¿No vas a soltar el regaño estándar?

 

—Conozco varios regaños, no creo que exista un estándar.

 

Jack maldijo internamente esa maldita sonrisa que para él se veía perfecta.

 

—Tú sabes “a este ritmo no llegaras a nada, tienes que esforzarte en lo que haces y estudiar días antes del examen. Malas notas, adiós beca, despídete de la escuela, búscate un lugar para trabajar porque de la música no vives si no hay quien te represente...” — podía seguir con el ejemplo pero se detuvo apenas escucho mejor la risa del castaño. Se ahorraría el pensamiento de que también era encantadora. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

 

—Bueno Jack, no creo que ese sea el regaño estándar para mucha gente. Pero entiendo tu punto— el albino se quedo a la espera de lo que su explicación le traería —estoy de acuerdo en que debes de estudiar antes de un examen, pero no pareces el tipo de persona que puede sentarse en una silla a estudiar lo que dice un libro y grabarte de memoria todo. ¿En dónde te sientas en clase?

 

Oh bien, ahora estaba perdido del punto al que quería llegar.

 

— ¿En mi silla?

 

—No, me refiero a si te sientas adelante, en medio, atrás...

 

Jack apretó un poco los dedos al considerar mentir con el objetivo de proteger su dignidad y no revelar que se sentaba en el lugar de los problemáticos, pero la relajada madurez que Hiccup le transmitía con la mirada volvía todo más difícil. Despertaba en él la esperanza de que no lo juzgaría sin importar lo que dijera.

 

—Atrás.

 

—Aja, ahí está el detalle Jack.

 

Si, ahora estaba seguro de que el sermón era lo que le seguía en ese momento.

 

—Eres una persona auditiva— pero no, Hiccup continuo explicándole con el mismo animo en que alguien cuenta su rutina. —te cuesta mantener su atención en un solo punto, te fastidias y distraes si estas adelante porque no eres visual. Si, te distraes mucho en ese lugar, pero puedo apostar mi licuado de naranja a que todas las respuestas que pusiste correctamente en tu prueba anterior, fueron las cosas que llegaste a captar en clase cuando no estabas distraído.

 

Jack volvió a tener problemas para conectar su cerebro con su boca. Hiccup volvía a complicarle las cosas y empezaba a preguntarse si eso lo molestaba o le gustaba.

 

—Bien cerebrito, entonces ¿Qué propones?

 

—Bueno, muchas cosas. Podemos dar una vuelta por el campus mientras yo te explico cada una de las materias, puedes asociar los temas a cosas que te gusten o llamen la atención...incluso componer una canción puede funcionarte.

 

—Oh, ¿es eso una técnica para hacerme cantar o qué? — a pesar de que no repetiría eso, las primeras dos ideas llamaron su atención y más si eso significaba tener aire fresco, comida cerca y la compañía del cabezón que solo se encogía de hombros.

 

—No, solo era una idea...otra que puedes hacer es escribir un discurso de Miss Universo para que dictes los temas la próxima vez que uses vestido.

 

Jack levanto su almohada que tenía más cerca para darle un buen uso de proyectil y darle directo en la cara al castaño que no dejaba de sonreír.

Ese era otro aspecto que aún no podía unir, el recuerdo de la expresión incomoda y dura que Hiccup tenía en su primer encuentro a las facciones relajadas y amables que parecían estar a tiempo completo en su cara. Quería sacarlo a tema, pero a meses de lo ocurrido no le encontraba mucho sentido.

 

—Bien ¿empezamos? Jackson quiere tener un ensayo hoy.

 

—Si ¿me acompañas a recoger unos apuntes antes de irnos? Hoy los ocuparemos para repasar Biología.

 

—Si, si don cerebrito. Muévete.

 

No hablaron del estudio en todo el camino que recorrieron hasta el punto de destino que Hiccup tenía como un secreto. Volvieron a tocar el tema de las canciones de fondo que había en el edificio, riendo cuando fue tiempo de que una de heavy metal inundara los pasillos y un sinfín de opciones incomodas y graciosas fueron planteadas hasta dar con la puerta que buscaban.

 

—No sales mucho y aún así tienes amigos en todas partes— el lado positivo que había ahí, era que le parecía más fácil hablar con el castaño entre más tiempo pasaba con él —amigos deportivos, artistas... ¿tienes amigos en tu rama, no?

 

—Si, creo que es normal. A veces los conozco en las ferias de ciencias, en los recesos cuando me topo con ellos o cuando necesitamos pedir el mismo espacio para entrenar— no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero Jack pudo notar que se sentía algo orgulloso de ello. —En este caso es un amigo que tengo antes de entrar aquí, si no es posible que no nos-

 

La plática de ambos se interrumpió con el estruendo que la puerta abierta dejo escapar desde el interior de la habitación y Jack estuvo a punto de perder el autocontrol que pudo formar hasta el momento.

Frente a él estaba con su sonrisa creída, los pantalones rotos, su camisa trazada con pintura de todos los colores y su cabello que iba de un café a un anaranjado dependiendo el ángulo que uno lo viera: el guitarrista de Ravens.

 

_“_ _¡¿Son amigos?_ _”_

 

—Eros.

 

Y si ser amigos no era suficiente, el tono tan amistoso que Hiccup uso para dirigirse a él fue suficiente para que Jack olvidara que no tenía nada contra él a diferencia de su hermano.

 

—Hola Hic. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? Bueno, su visita— se corrigió al reparar en la presencia de Jack y saludar a ambos con una sonrisa.

 

—Vine por mis apuntes, los has tenido toda la semana y los necesito.

 

—Ah si... ¿Apestas para las materias también? — Pese a su intento por sonar amigable, Jack solo pudo asimilar su sonrisa y voz con el mismo tono que Eros había usado para burlarse de su hermano y echarlos del salón de prácticas para tener el espacio solo para él. Bien, si Hiccup cumplía con alguna idea que se formo durante todo ese tiempo, era la de tener al menos un amigo que le parecía insoportable a simple vista.

 

—Para nada, solo es distraído pero tiene potencial a ser un mejor estudiante que tu.

 

Bien, quizá escuchar al castaño halagarlo de ese modo lo podía distraer un poco de la irritación que Eros le provocó por instantes. Solo un poco.

 

—Oh, bueno. Suerte en sus estudios entonces ¿Al final cambiaste de opinión con respecto al festival dramático?

 

Jack fingió que los apuntes que le habían pasado eran más interesantes que la conversación frente a él. No es que fuera ajeno a ellos, pero le interesaba la respuesta del castaño al imaginar que ideas tendría sobre él si lo veía en acción tocando con los demás.

En todos sus intercambios de mensajería, Hiccup dejo en claro que nunca asistía a ese tipo de eventos donde la multitud se descontrolaba, las reglas se rompían, la música pasaba de un concurso a un desastre auditivo que todos terminaban disfrutando debido a la euforia y poca lógica que el ambiente les brindaba.

Planteado de ese modo, quizá no era un buen lugar para que su mente de cerebrito se relajara por la presión escolar. Pero el pensamiento egoísta de querer ser visto por él fue más grande que lo más lógico hasta el momento.

 

—No Er. Sabes que odio ese tipo de eventos. La última vez que fui solo acepte para ayudarte a arreglar el escenario y termine casi sordo por los gritos que pegaban. Creo que prefiero una buena noche de estudio, como siempre.

 

—Pff, como quieras. Nos vemos entonces.

 

Apenas dejo correr la puerta en sus narices, Jack aprovecho el ambiente relajado para sacar su primera duda a flote.

 

— ¿Amigo de la infancia?

 

Se felicito mentalmente al haber formulado con éxito la pregunta que no parecía reflejar el fastidio que la conversación le provocó.

 

—Algo así. Nuestros padres se conocen y eso, pero bueno, a veces no puedo seguirle el ritmo a lo que piensa. En fin, ya tenemos los apuntes y como lo prometí, iniciaremos con biología.

 

Jack considero el hecho de lo emocionante que era pasear a solas con Hiccup con toda su atención puesta en él.

Si, lo considero. No era un hecho debido a causa de temas escolares.

 

 

—Sabes, hay algo que siempre me ha dado curiosidad.

 

Jack dejo a un lado los apuntes para prestarle más atención a Hiccup. Parecía imposible, pero su método de estudio estaba saliendo de maravilla y los apuntes y temas que parecían complicados o escritos con jeroglíficos o en un idioma desconocido, ahora solo eran complicados y a veces algo aburridos.

 

—Dime, me gusta ser el que da las respuestas y no el que hace las preguntas— de nuevo anoto puntos a su favor al haber mejorado en sus habilidades lingüísticas con el castaño aparte de los temas escolares.

 

—Bien, dicen que la música suele ayudarte a estudiar ¿no?

 

—Si, se supone que ese es uno de nuestras creencias religiosas aquí— se encogió de hombros al referirse a la sección artística en específico — ¿En letritas no tienen algo como una hora de estudio con música clásica de fondo o folklore?

 

—No, al parecer nuestras costumbres son distintas. Tenemos la hora de estudio, pero es más un funeral con todo el silencio que tienen en el aula.

 

—Dioses, no puedo imaginarme en ese lugar.

 

—Ni yo a ti, pareces el tipo de persona que no puede aguantar más de cinco minutos callado.

 

— ¡ey!

 

— ¿Me equivoque?

 

—No, pero me ofende que lo adivines tan rápido... ¿Quieres escuchar algo para probar? — señalo con la cabeza la pequeña bocina que tenía la memoria con música cargada. Solía compartirla con Jackson cuando ambos querían conectar sus audífonos y con un poco de suerte, esta vez podía tener éxito en ampliar el gusto musical de su amigo/crush.

 

—Sí, ¿Qué tipo de música tienes ahí?

 

—De todo tipo, excelente para una buena hora de estudio.

 

—No se diga más.

 

El menor estuvo tentado a reír por la emoción que el castaño desbordaba con su sonrisa emocionada, pero se contuvo al usar la bocina como un buen pretexto para distraerse.

Tener un momento a solas, cortesía de su gemelo y las chicas. Listo.

Compartir un momento juntos donde sus hombros estaban chocando uno contra otro y no levantar sospechas de comportamiento fuera de lo normal. Listo.

La libertad de relajarse por el tiempo que le sobraba para los exámenes que venían. Listo.

Todo estaba listo, el ambiente era perfecto para tener un momento, no romántico, pero si agradable y altamente saludable para su bien mental y emocional. Solo una cosa podía fallar en ese momento y no fue hasta que escucho el inicio de la canción, que su rostro se torno de un pálido a un rojo vivo en menos de cinco segundos.

 

—Sabes que, esa es aburrida. Pasemos a otra mejor— intento pasar a la siguiente canción, pero Hiccup alejo la bocina de su alcance. Dejándolo con una sensación de vértigo en el estomago al contar con poco tiempo para quitar esa canción tan vergonzosa que resonaba en los audífonos de ambos —Te pondré una canción que me gusta.

 

—Espera, quiero escuchar esta.

 

—Pero esa es aburrida.

 

—Tiene un ritmo pegajoso.

 

—No me puedo concentrar con ella.

 

—Pero me gusta como empieza.

 

**_Tú me dejas violarte_ **

 

Bien, solo cuatro palabras bastaron para hacer retroceder a Jack de su adelanto inicial. Iba a golpear a su hermano por eso.

 

**_Tú me dejas profanarte_ **

**_Tú me dejas penetrarte._ **

**_Tú me dejas complicarte._ **

****

—Como quieras, escuchemos lo que quieras— puso los ojos en blanco, desviando su atención al cuaderno donde debía dibujar los aparatos y sistemas del cuerpo humano y su importancia en la salud.

****

**_Ayúdame, yo destroce mi interior._ **

**_Ayúdame, ya no tengo alma que vender._ **

**_Ayúdame, lo única cosa que funciona para mí._ **

**_Ayúdame, a alejarme de mí._ **

 

Según lo que llevaba hasta el momento, podía perder el conocimiento si contenía la respiración y dejaba que la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro provocara, lo que a él le gustaba llamar, un “reinicio en su sistema”

 

**_Yo quiero cogerte como un animal._ **

****

Aguantar la respiración.

 

**_Yo quiero sentirte desde adentro._ **

****

Falta de oxigeno.

 

**_Yo quiero cogerte como un animal_ **

 

Y un desmayo instantáneo.

 

**_Toda mi existencia es errónea._ **

**_Tú me permites acercarme a Dios._ **

 

El mejor plan que pudo tener en lo corto que llevaba de vida.

Podía poner un sinfín de posibles reacciones que el castaño podía tener a causa de aquella canción con ausencia de censura, pero su cobardía era tan grande como su orgullo y ninguno lo dejaba voltear a leer la expresión del chico a su lado.

 

**_Tú puedes tener mi soledad_ **

**_Tú puedes tener el odio que trae_ **

**_Tú puedes tener mi falta de fe_ **

**_Tú puedes tener todo de mí_ **

****

_“_ _En realidad si puedes tener todo de mi_ _”_

Jack penso para si mismo sin expresar en voz alta lo que esa estúpida canción estaba dibujando en su cabeza.

Aparatos. Sistemas. Tenía que concentrarse.

 

**_Ayúdame, echas abajo mi razón._ **

****

Era momento de estudiar, no de tener pensamientos obscenos del chico que tienes a lado.

 

**_Ayúdame, es tu sexo lo que puedo oler._ **

**_Ayúdame, tú me haces perfecto._ **

****

Estudiar. Concentrarse...

**_Ayúdame a convertirme en alguien diferente._ **

 

Estudiar...

 

**_Yo quiero cogerte como un animal._ **

**_Yo quiero sentirte desde adentro._ **

**_Yo quiero cogerte como un animal._ **

**_Toda mi existencia es errónea_ **

**_Tú me permites acercarme a Dios_ **

 

Bien, lo había logrado. No solo olvido que tenía que hacer, si no que su mente divagaba en más de una situación que el ambiente podía desatarse en ese momento.

Poniendo un escenario imaginario donde Hiccup se sentía de la misma forma que él, la letra taladrara su cabeza de cemento llena de conocimientos científicos y se encendiera más de una hormona en su cuerpo que le gritara hacer lo mismo que Jack tenía en mente.

¿Podía imaginarse tirando los libros e interpretando la canción al pie de la letra mientras la habitación se ponía patas arriba desde su punto de vista? Desgraciadamente, si.

 

—Sabes...

 

Jack se congelo cuando la distancia entre ambos se acorto más a lo que estaban.

¿Habría pensado en voz alta? ¿Era demasiado obvio? ¿Acaso tenía el inicio de una posible erección que no pudo esconder?

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

 

—¿Qué? — tuvo cuidado en aclararse la garganta, distinguiendo la figura relajada del castaño por el rabillo del ojo.

 

—Tiene buen ritmo.

 

Y eso fue lo único que se dijeron ambos en lo que fue una tortuosa tarde de estudio donde Jack se debatía en hablar sobre la música, su cabeza dura, la opción de estrangularlo o largarse a unos ensayos de emergencia para descargar todas las emociones que tenía revoloteando en su ser.

 

Quizá el privar su cerebro de oxigeno era algo que debía aplicar en Hiccup y no en él.

Si, era mejor para los dos.

 


	6. Pista 6

**Advertencias** : uso de lenguaje ligeramente explicito

 **Aclaraciones** : El idioma que hablan los personajes es el ingles, empiezo a aclararlo debido a que en capítulos siguientes puede que salgan canciones en español y puede que unos no entiendan que dice...en fin. Tengan en cuenta que hablan ingles ;)

 

—Dialogo—

— **Personaje cantando en voz alta** —

**_Canción de fondo_ **

_“Pensamientos”_

**_-Mensajes de texto_ **

 

_ Te odio _

 

Bien ¿podían tomar un momento para ver la fastidiosa situación en la que Jack se encontraba en ese momento?

Si, por primera vez le gustaban las tardes de estudio y quizá era la primera vez que lamentaba que el periodo de exámenes llegara a su fin.

 

—Bien, ahora que terminaste las ecuaciones de matemáticas puedes hacer las de física también.

 

—Sabes, empiezo a creer que tienes favoritismo por Jack, a él no le hablas tan feo como a mí.

 

Pero las tardes de estudio eran agradables porque eran para él y no por tener al guitarrista de su banda enemiga en su habitación mientras Jackson, Merida y Rapunzel se encargaban de hacer las compras.

Si su hermano se enteraba que Eros estaba ahí, iba a ahorcarlo primero a él, luego echaría a Hiccup de su habitación por llevarlo y al final las fastidiosas quejas seguirían por toda la semana. No se opuso al principio por la forma tan amable en que Hiccup pregunto por su permiso para que su “amigo” fuera con ellos, pero apenas el pelirrojo comenzó a hurgar la habitación con la vista su fastidio salió a flote.

¿Iba con la intención de estar más tiempo con Hiccup o solo quería fastidiarlo al saber que ambos tenían una rivalidad pesada? (Bien, quien tenía más quejas contra el guitarrista era su hermano pero eso excluía a Jack de apoyar a la banda) ¿O acaso quería encontrar algo para iniciar algún rumor molesto y derrocarlos con chantaje? ¿Espionaje? ¿Rivalidad? ¿Qué, qué era lo que motivaba a ese soso que no dejaba de mandar miradas curiosas a los cajones de su escritorio?

 

_“Quiere saber sobre que trata nuestra temática para el carnaval, solo eso puede ser”_

 

—No es favoritismo, pero ya entendiste los problemas y sigues preguntando.

 

—Me gusta repasar las cosas hasta que se me quedan grabadas, es esencial ¿No Jack?

 

Y para colmo, no dejaba de verlo como si fuera un cómplice de las oscuras y desconocidas intenciones que guardaba.

 

—No, si ya lo entendiste ¿por qué no regresas a tu habitación?

 

Jack no quería sonar tan cortante, pero la sonrisa que Eros tenía lo sacaba de quicio, como si fuera un maldito sabelotodo que intenta burlarse de la ignorancia de los demás.

Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera noto la confusión pintada en las facciones del castaño.

 

—Ow ¿Qué pasa Jack? Creí que nos estábamos llevando bien.

 

—Al parecer eso es lo único que no entiendes de todos los temas que viste hoy— el albino se irguió frente a él.

 

— ¿Te crees mejor que yo solo por subir tu promedio?

 

—Tú eres el único que-

 

—Chicos, chicos— Hiccup se interpuso cuando ambos guitarristas estuvieron a poco de agarrarse por el cuello de la camisa en una extraña competencia por ganar dominio e intentar intimidar al otro con una amenaza a soltar el primer golpe. —Jack, entiendo que te moleste tener a tanta gente aquí pero la violencia nunca es una buena solución y Eros, tu deja de molestar a Jack.

 

— ¿Yo que he hecho? — ante su fingida inocencia Hiccup tuvo que masajearse la cien e invitarlos a tomar asiento en las sillas con ruedas que tenían a su alcance.

 

 _“Genial”_ pensó Jack _“ahora tenemos una sesión psicológica. Excelente”_

 

— ¿Por qué no hablan un poco de sus intereses comunes? Creo que ustedes podrían llevarse muy bien.

 

Jack lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos, aunque tuvo que callar su sarcasmo cuando Hiccup toco su hombro con tanta confianza y naturalidad que poco tuvo que esforzarse para olvidar que estaba enojado.

 

Maldito.

 

—Bueno, a mi me gusta la música ¿qué me dices tu Jack? No me puedo imaginar que es lo que te gusta, porque ya sabes, es raro que entres a la rama musical del departamento artístico sin que te guste...

 

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí tu punto— Hiccup volvió a masajearse la cien al buscar otra forma de hacer que ambos chicos formaran una tregua. —Podrían decirse puntos positivos sobre el otro.

 

— ¿Eres un psicólogo reprimido o qué? — Jack lo cuestionó con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión, algo que pareció concordar con el pelirrojo cuando ambos soltaron una risa suave por la expresión que el castaño había puesto.

 

—Con los amigos que tiene en el equipo de rugby, es más fácil que él necesite un psicólogo— Eros sonrió al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros y por primera vez, Jack pudo notar que estaba empezando a sonreír de forma sincera y no forzada o burlona como siempre lo veía —bueno, ahora que lo dices, si hay algo que me gusta mucho de Jack.

 

El nombrado se congelo en el acto. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de otra broma pero la seriedad que ahora tenía el chico le aclaro que aquello iba en serio.

Lo cual, por supuesto, lo dejo incomodo y pegado en su lugar.

¿Había algo de él que le gustaba a Eros?

Ahora todas sus teorías sobre la razón de su presencia en la habitación comenzaban a tener un rumbo diferente, haciendo que Jack prefiriera las primeras teorías a escuchar una confesión amorosa de un chico justo en frente de Hiccup.

 

— ¿Ah sí? — primero tenía que fingir que no tenía idea de que hablaba, quizá de esa forma se acobardaría al final y pensaría que era mala idea seguir hablando.

 

—Si— pero no, justo como Hiccup parecía que Eros tenía un gusto sin igual de complicar las cosas que podían ser simples de seguir el hilo normal de una conversación. —tu hermano.

 

_“Bien, esto es incomodo. Hiccup parece estar al tanto de-espera”_

 

Por un pequeño y breve momento Jack pudo jurar ver algo de vergüenza en los ojos del pelirrojo que ahora se ponía de pie con una agilidad impresionante para estirarse y volver al libro que tenía hace unos minutos.

 

—Cielos Hiccup, tienes razón. Siento que acabo de acercarme un poco más a Jack, podemos ser buenos amigos, ahora si me disculpan tengo que resolver los problemas de física. Olvide la fórmula para unos y, bueno, ustedes saben. Exámenes.

 

Se encogió de hombros, tomo sus audífonos y se escondió en una de las esquinas de la habitación donde la luz podía darle desde el escritorio pero los dejaba a ambos fuera de su campo de visión con una falsa sensación de privacidad por la música que sonaba a gritos en los audífonos del menor.

 

— ¿A él le gusta? — señalo con la cabeza al chico que seguía intentando leer (al revés) su libro de física en un vano intento por no volver a ser parte de la conversación. — ¿Desde cuándo?

 

Bien, podía ser algo desconfiado al respecto pero no podían culparlo, no cuando después de casi año y medio parecía todo lo contrario.

 

—No lo sé, creo que fue después de la inauguración de las bandas— Hiccup se encogió de hombros sin poder ocultar que le parecía divertido todo el asunto —No me siento muy orgulloso de admitirlo, pero nunca le preste mucha atención cuando hablaba del chico que le gustaba.

 

—Ahora entiendo porque aceptaste tan fácil mi orientación— el albino susurro para sí mismo sin despegar la vista del acusado. Pasando (por primera vez en muchos días) por alto al castaño y poniendo toda su atención en Eros cuando le quito sus audífonos.

 

— ¡Ey! Creí que...

 

—Entonces ¿te gusta mi hermano? — A pesar de el sonrojo que tenía, Jack no podía creerse el cuento tan fácil — ¿Qué me dices de la vez que le dejaste caer un balde de agua con hielos en la cabeza desde el segundo piso?

 

Incluso Hiccup dejo sus intentos por mantener su comportamiento bajo control por la pregunta que despertó su curiosidad y sorpresa. Probablemente no estaba al tanto de todo lo que su amigo había hecho desde que entro a la universidad.

 

—Era un día caluroso y Jackson no dejo de quejarse todo el tiempo de lo fastidioso que era.

 

Al menos podía darle el punto de la sinceridad si juzgaba sus facciones, pero si estaba dispuesto a responder con honestidad entonces era un momento perfecto para pedir explicaciones a todo.

 

— ¿Y cuando le tiraste la pintura encima de su chaqueta favorita?

 

—Ey, yo escuche que menciono lo horrible que era tenerla con ese color tan gris y que le faltaban más colores.

 

— ¿Cuándo lo empujaste a la presa en el campamento?

 

—Intente iniciar una conversación con él.

 

—Eros, casi se ahoga.

 

— ¡Bien, yo no sabía que no podía nadar!

 

— ¿Y los cangrejos que metiste en su bolsa?

 

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué con mis cangrejos?! — Hiccup frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta.

 

—Wow, wow. Tu dijiste que me los regalabas y por esos días ustedes— ahora apunto a donde Jack se decidía a estar enojado o sorprendido por las respuestas que obtenía —no tenían dinero...creí que podían ser una buena opción para que los cocinaran.

 

— ¡Te dije que podías cuidarlos o regalarlos!

 

— ¡Igual iban a morir Hic, construye un puente y pasa de largo ¿sí?!

 

—Bien... ¿cuándo rompiste todas las cuerdas de mi guitarra?

 

Quizá ese era la única razón que Jack guardaba para tenerle rencor al chico frente a él.

 

—Ah, como no funcionaba que lo buscara, intente darle una razón para que el me buscara a mí. Yo tenía muchas cuerdas en ese momento.

 

El albino negó rápidamente con la cabeza sin poder creerse la lógica tan inmadura que Eros tenía para procesar las cosas.

 

— ¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que no lo haría después de todo lo que hiciste antes?!

 

—No, se veían muy desesperados. Te juro que pensé que lo haría.

 

— ¡¿Y la media docena de chihuahuas que metiste a nuestro cuarto?!

 

— ¡Me dijeron que le echara los perros!

 

— ¡ES UNA EXPRESIÓN, NO LITERAL! — esta vez Jack no fue el único en explotar, incluso Hiccup dejo de dar créditos a sus oídos.

 

— ¡Tu fuiste el que me dijo que lo hiciera!

 

— ¡Pero no en sentido literal, cabeza de cerilla! Oh dioses, ahora entiendo porque...Agh, Jack lo siento. No creí que él...

 

—No te preocupes Hic, tú no tienes la culpa de su comportamiento.

 

Ambos comenzaron a disculparse como lo haría cualquier padre apenado por el comportamiento de su hijo, sin duda tenían que pulir primero las habilidades sociales y coquetería que el chico a un lado de ellos tenía o terminaría siendo odiado por el chico que le gusta hasta el día de su graduación.

 

—Hey, está bien. Ya lograre que caiga por mí y...

 

—No, no puedes. Con lo que escuche es suficiente para saber que eres un inútil en eso— Hiccup negó con la cabeza, contrariado e incluso algo incomodo —Aunque no soy muy bueno que digamos...

 

— ¿El popular chico... — Jack se atraganto con sus propias palabras al casi soltar su sentencia de muerte frente a ellos —...de bioingeniería no sabe como conquistar a alguien? Eso es nuevo, creí que eras un as con las damas.

 

Otro poco y la palabra “sexy” se le habría escapado vergonzosamente de sus labios.

 

—Agh, como quieran. Creo que ya me voy.

 

—Espera— Jack le estorbo el paso para obtener las ultimas respuestas del día — ¿Por qué elegiste ensayar en nuestro mismo salón?

 

—Obviamente para encontrármelo al entrar y con suerte, se iba a quedar a escucharnos tocar.

 

— ¿Y la sesión de estudio aquí?

 

—Quería ver sus gustos musicales para comprarle un disco...bueno de hecho ya lo tengo pero si el también lo tiene se lo iba a romper y-

 

—Sh, sh— Hiccup se acercó a taparle la boca junto con unas suaves palmadas que cualquier persona en trauma debía recibir para calmar sus nervios —olvida esas ideas y mejor vete a descansar. Después haremos esas lecciones sobre tus habilidades románticas, por ahora vete a descansar.

 

—Pero...

 

—A descansar— Jack apoyó la moción sin dejar que terminara y le abrió la puerta de salida aunque sin dejarlo salir sin una advertencia —y olvídate de la idea sobre romper cosas o actuar de ese modo ¿bien?

 

—Pero-

 

—Esa es tu primera tarea, ahora fuera.

 

Y sin más ambos chicos sacaron de un empujón amistoso al pelirrojo que parecía más contrariado que al inicio, algo que ninguno se molesto en corregir cuando la privacidad cayó sobre ellos y la sonrisa que Hiccup le dirigió a Jack a modo de disculpa fue algo que bajo su fastidio hasta la vergüenza al notar que ambos estaban más cerca a lo normal por cerrar la puerta entre los dos.

 

—Los chicos de ahora.

 

—Los chicos de ahora— repitió Jack con una nueva idea en la cabeza —hablando de eso ¿has escuchado sobre el festival?

 

Sabía que el bocón de Eros había dicho al al respecto justo en su cara, pero no contaba a menos que no fuera el quien preguntara directamente y ver que Hiccup dudaba en darle un rotundo “no”, las esperanzas comenzaron a flotar en su mente.

 

—Lo he escuchado pero no suelo asistir a ese tipo de eventos.

 

—Lo sé, solo tenía curiosidad— Jack empezó a tener problemas de improvisación a causa de la mirada atenta que el castaño estaba depositando en él. Le costaba intuir si no tenía la intención de ir pero estaba siendo educado al no rechazar de forma directa su invitación que aún no decía o si tenía al menos un poco de curiosidad por asistir al evento y lo único que necesitaba era un poco de empuje a su capricho para asistir.

 

_“Vamos, dilo. Di que quieres que vaya contigo”_

 

—Puedo ir, si quieres.

 

Por un momento el mundo se congeló para el albino que detuvo sus dudas en seco.

¿Acaso Hiccup había descubierto como se sentía por él? ¿Tan obvio era?

 

—Pero solo iré si me prometes que te pondrás tus zapatos rojos.

 

Por un momento Jack pensó que hablaba en serio y la sola idea hizo que los colores subieran a sus orejas e incluso le revolvieran un poco el estomago antes de caer en la cuenta de que Hiccup estaba bromeando como solía hacerlo por los mensajes. Si, la única diferencia era que ahora podía escucharlo y no era la voz gangosa que él se había imaginado al inicio.

 

—Por mi está bien, pero tenemos que ir a juego. Yo los zapatos y tu el vestido.

 

Hiccup parecía a punto de responder con un comentario que fuera de la misma naturaleza cuando una discusión comenzó a hacer eco por los pasillos del edificio.

 

—¡Vamos a aplastarlos y barreremos el escenario con ustedes!

 

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incomodidad al escuchar los intentos de Rapunzel por calmar a Merida y no tuvieron que expresar su pensamiento en común al salir de la habitación para encontrarse con Eros hablando en mitad del pasillo con las chicas y Jackson con poca paciencia a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara.

 

—Bueno, nos vemos después de clase Jack. Iré a hacer una extracción de rescate antes de que tu hermano lo tire por la ventana.

 

—Adelante, yo me quedare a procrastinar un poco más.

 

A pesar de que Hiccup no le dio una respuesta segura, no se rendiría. Lo intentaría al menos unas dos veces más para obtener una afirmación que entablara el primer paso al plan “baile improvisado” que hacía y deshacía en su cabeza con cada posibilidad que se presentaba de forma hipotética acerca del baile que podían tener cuando acabaran de tocar su tema musical y fuera turno de la siguiente banda en fila.  

 

—Suerte con eso, no creo que puedas aplastar algo cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de caminar bien con tu-

 

—Chicos, Jack está impaciente por hablar con ustedes sobre la decoración o vestimenta que pueden usar para la presentación— el castaño se puso en medio de ambos para llevarse a rastras a su amigo que no quitaba la vista del mayor de los Overland.

 

Jack esperaba que sus intentos no fueran tan tontos como los del guitarrista que seguía siendo cargado lejos de la atención de su hermano como un cachorro al veterinario.

 

—Jack.

 

Y hablando del rey de roma, no parecía muy contento ahora que se acercaba a la habitación que ambos compartían.

 

—¿Eros entro a nuestro cuarto? ¿Tomo algo? Dijo que había dejado una pequeña sorpresa ¿Rompió algo?

 

_“Oh dioses, en serio apesta en esto”_

 

—Para nada, al parecer es amigo de Hiccup y vino a buscarlo pero no deje que entrara a la habitación.

 

—Bien— su hermano rodo los ojos con desagrado aunque parecía más tranquilo ahora que escuchaba las buenas noticias —Conociéndolo solo quería crear una excusa para entrar a usurpar nuestras ideas o romper nuestras cosas para atrasar nuestros ensayos.

 

—Oye Jacky.

 

El nombrado dejo la plática a la deriva cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Merida y Rapunzel ya estaban acomodadas en sus lugares que acostumbraban, una en la silla del estudio y otra desparramada en el pequeño sillón de espuma que era más moldeable que plastilina.

La pelirroja entonces, ondeo un buen paquete de hojas que no fue capaz de reconocer.

 

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la “Microbiología y Arquitectura, la infraestructura del mañana”?

 

El nombrado sintió que la sangre se bajaba a sus pies y poco le tomo adelantar sus manos a tomar el libro olvidado y dirigir sus pasos al castaño que no debía estar lejos del lugar.

Si mal no recordaba, Hiccup tenía examen en tres horas sobre la materia y no le convenía ir en blanco por distraerse con los problemas que su amigo le acarreo.

 

Comenzó a buscarlo por los pasillos donde obligatoriamente tuvo que pasar para salir del edificio, recorrió a trote suave las jardineras cercanas y tomo un poco de aire cuando estaba cerca de llegar al edificio que pertenecía al reino de los deportes. No era su lugar favorito, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerle un favor al castaño que podía ser devuelto con su presencia en la fiesta.

 

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sus acciones eran bien intencionadas?

 

—Si buscas a Hic esta en el gimnasio.

 

Se volteó con la máxima tranquilidad que pudo fingir aún cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por culpa de Astrid y su sorprendente aparición oportuna a su lado.

Ella era uno de los raros casos de rompimiento que en lugar de ser enemiga, se volvía tu mejor amiga en vez de guardarte rencor por ser un pésimo novio. O al menos eso es lo que Hiccup solía decir en ocasiones de la rubia.

 

Por un lado era aburrido no tener ese odio que todo el mundo tenía hacia su antiguo rival, por el otro era un gran alivio no tener en contra a esa chica que parecía poder partirle la cara más rápido a lo que Jack podía afinar su guitarra.

 

—Sí, olvido su libro de cerebritos en la habitación ¿se lo puedes dar?

 

Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa divertida aunque no se veía convencida de la petición.

 

—No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Tu ve a dárselo, está en el gimnasio número tres con los demás por su rutina y si te apresuras todavía puedes alcanzarlo.

 

_“¿Hiccup? ¿Entrenando? No se diga más”_

 

—Bien, bien. Gracias, suerte con tus planes.

 

—Suerte con los tuyos también.

 

Jack estuvo tentado a preguntarle a que planes se refería, pero con Rapunzel y Merida aprendió a la mala que era mejor no meterse en los asuntos donde una malvada sonrisa femenina te daba la bienvenida.

El camino al gimnasio fue lo más corto que pudo haber recorrido en el día, o al menos la impaciencia dio aquella ilusión de corta distancia y no se molesto en recuperar el aire cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el “campo de batalla” que se desplegaba frente a él.

 

Cada uno de los jugadores se encontraba en un aparato diferente, trabajando abdomen, espalda, pierna, brazos...Bien, Jack podía admirar su fuerza pero el cansancio de su carrera fue el doble de solo imaginarse a si mismo realizando los mismos ejercicios.

No, el no podía saltar hasta la altura de sus hombros y seguir como si nada, antes se golpeaba a medio camino y quedaba en coma al menos hasta que los ejercicios terminaran.

 

Dentro de todo, debía admitir que todos los jugadores estaban en muy buena forma y su curiosidad solo incremento al intentar imaginarse a Hiccup en alguna de esas maquinas, ejercitándose y deshaciéndose de la tonta ropa holgada que siempre tenía.

Todos tenían playeras de manga corta a juego con shorts cómodos y simples tenis deportivos, un conjunto que Jack buscaba en el castaño al pasear sus ojos por el lugar e intentaba ignorar la frustración que lentamente recorría su espalda al no encontrar su objetivo de buenas a primeras.

 

—Oye ¿se te perdió algo?

 

_“Si, un chico sensual y tarado que es lo suficiente inteligente para sermonearme pero no para llevarse su material de estudio”_

 

No, no iba a soltar su enojo en un primate cualquiera solo por el tono de voz que este había usado para dirigirse a él.

Bravucón y egocéntrico, llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo con Hiccup y sus amigos al grado que Jack olvido la razón de que no muchos aceptaran de buenas a primeras a los chicos de deportes.

 

—Sí, cuando lo encuentre me iré. ¿No deberías seguir en tus ejercicios?

 

—Escucha, enclenque. Aquí no permitimos la entrada a ext-

 

— ¡JACK!

 

Ambos voltearon a donde uno de los gemelos, Brutacio, lo recibía con una sonrisa y le daba señas para que lo alcanzara a él y a Patán en una extraña maquina donde debían ponerse pesas en la cintura.

 

—Lo siento, luego me continúas diciendo lo que quieras, mis amigos me llaman.

 

No pudo resistirse al impulso de guiñarle un ojo con burla y sonreír de forma suficiente al sentirse con ciertos privilegios por tener amigos en otras áreas. Era algo parecido a lo que experimentaban él y los chicos cuando querían entrar a un antro o bar y no tenían que formarse porque el dueño los conocía y les daba entradas VIP para evitar la tediosa espera de la entrada, bebidas o las hermosas órdenes de alitas que tanto les encantaban.

 

— ¡Viejo! ¡Tienes que ver esto! Patán solo pudo hacer veinte, de nada le sirven sus músculos si ni siquiera puede superar mi marca y tampoco la de Hic ¿Quieres intentarlo?

 

—Tengo poco tiempo, vine a hacer una entrega rápida— utilizo la mejor excusa que pudo sacar con tal de no demostrar sus patéticas habilidades físicas donde solo era capaz de levantar su cuerpo tres veces antes de caer al suelo junto con su dignidad.  — ¿Y cuál es el reto de Hic?

 

—Cuarenta y dos, a partir de ahí se le resbalaron los dedos pero no ha vuelto a aceptar el reto. Creo que sabe que no puede vencerme cuando-Ah mira, hablando de él, esta allá. Si me disculpas tengo que patear el trasero de mis súbditos.

 

Jack volteó de inmediato a donde Brutacio señalo antes de dejarlo solo y lo que sus ojos se encontraron no tuvo precedentes.

 

Ropa deportiva.

 

Bien, entendía que había toda clase de ropa deportiva en el mundo pero ¿era necesario que Hiccup usara una ridícula chamarra arrugada y unos tontos pantalones que parecían llegarle a los talones o sacados de los años ochenta?

 

_“Es el siglo veintiuno y tú no puedes ni siquiera usar un maldito short en este infierno. Gracias, tarado”_

 

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación conforme se acercaba a donde estaba el castaño, anotando mentalmente que debía aprender a no esperar tener momentos de telenovela o románticos con el chico de sus sueños cuando él estaba intentando hacer un saludo al sol a media con un conjunto deportivo del año del caldo.

 

_“Oh”_

 

Sus quejas pararon al darse cuenta que el ejercicio que Hiccup hacia no era un saludo al sol de mala calidad, si no que era un extraño movimiento para relajar los músculos de su abdomen, sus piernas y....¿Podía detenerse un momento a pensar en lo libidinoso que se veía cuando movía la cadera de esa forma y estando boca arriba?

Es decir, con eso la imagen mental de Jack sentado a horcajadas en él fue mucho más fácil de hacer ahora que tenía movimiento incluido.

 

—Jack.

 

Y a su fantasía culpable se le sumaba la sonrisa que Hiccup le regalaba junto con el encantador tono de voz con el que había dicho su nombre.

La escuela podía estar temblando y Jack no se daría cuenta de ello.

 

— ¿No tienes tu examen en una hora?

 

Al tenerlo a su altura no pudo ignorar el sudor que se colaba hasta el cuello de su chamarra y se escondía en la ropa. La imagen mental de si mismo limpiando su sudor, delineando las líneas de su cuello, contando las pecas de su piel o las manos de Hiccup sujetándolo a él en lugar de a su estúpido libro...

 

—... ¿está bien así?

_“Rayos, me volví a distraer”_

 

—Eh...si, supongo. Lo que tú digas.

 

Jack ni siquiera se había recuperado de la bofetada de realidad que su tonta imaginación lo hizo acreedor cuando sus orejas ardieron ante la cercanía que Hiccup ponía entre ellos para poner su mano sobre su hombro.

 

—Wow, calma tu emoción. Intentare llegar temprano, pero no aseguro nada, lo más seguro es que llegue en las últimas canciones.

 

_“Wow, wow, wow ¡¿está hablando de la fiesta?!”_

 

Esta vez los nervios se le escaparon en la risa que tuvo que controlar cuando noto que más de un jugador estaba empezando a tener curiosidad sobre su tema de conversación.

 

—Si bueno, no te preocupes. Si no vas puedes escucharnos después.

 

—No, está bien. Quiero ir, me gustaría tocar un tema importante contigo ese día.

 

_“Un tema importante”_

 

De un segundo a otro los nervios pasaron a ser un extraño miedo y nausea a la que Jack no le encontró sentido y menos cuando Hiccup hablaba con la misma tranquilidad con la que le explicaba ecuaciones lineales.

 

—¿De qué tema?

 

—En la fiesta podemos hablar de eso. Brutacio dice que tienes prisa— señalo al rubio que daba un “Apúrate, el tiene prisa” con un mimetismo asombroso donde parecía que Jack se iría a correr el maratón.

 

—Está bien— No, claro que no estaba bien pero no podía mostrar que en realidad quería decirle “yo no estoy para estas fregaderas o suspensos Hiccup, saca la sopa y dilo de una vez” o sería demasiado obvio que todo lo que tenía que ver con el castaño lograba volverlo loco.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era retirarse antes de que su imaginación comenzara a volar de nuevo ahora que Hiccup se dirigía a su mochila para guardar su libro y en el proceso, su retaguardia quedó totalmente a la vista de los ojos curiosos del albino que lo grabo rápidamente en su memoria.

 

—Por cierto Jack— el nombrado tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para voltear a donde el par de chicos lo llamaban y se veía obligado a cambiar su centro de atención —hoy haremos nuestro juego botellanal ¿quieres participar?

 

—...¿Cómo?

 

—Botellanal, tu sabes “juego de la botella semanal” duh.

 

Jack se reservó cualquier comentario que le pasara por la cabeza ya que eso no era lo primero que había acudido a su mente al escuchar la palabra.

Ahora era un buen momento para maldecir a la adolescencia y futura madurez que lo dejaban con su mente tan limpia como una casa después de una fiesta nocturna.

 

—Ah~ ya ¿puedo llevar a los chicos a que jueguen también?

 

—Por supuesto, entre más jugadores seamos es mejor. Y, tenemos que advertirte— Patán lo señalo con suficiencia —nuestro juego no es algo tradicional, deberán atenerse a las reglas que tenemos ¿escuchaste?

 

—Es mejor no entrar a eso Jack, creeme.

 

—No lo escuches Jack, es un cobarde.

 

—No lo se, eso de “aternerme a sus reglas” me suena sospechoso— aunque se moría de ganas por jugar, si el castaño no participaba en el juego no tenía caso alguno cruzar todo un edificio para ir a hacer el ridículo si nada ganaba.

 

—Oh vamos ¿qué me dices tú Hic? ¿No entraras?

 

—Entrare si Jack acepta.

 

Al menos algo bueno estaba saliendo de todo eso.

 

— ¿A qué hora debemos llegar?

 

Pregunto el albino con una enorme sonrisa.

_________

 

—No tienes idea de en que nos has metido.

 

Quizá era la quinta vez que Jack escuchaba eso viniendo de Hiccup luego de que esté terminara su examen.

Se lo dijo al salir, cuando llegaron a la habitación, después de que se turnaron para tomar un baño, cuando Jackson y sus amigas entraron para escuchar la explicación de los planes que tenían para esa noche y por ultimo en el momento en que entraron a la habitación de los gemelos.

 

—No, tienes razón. Deberíamos entrar para averiguarlo y que me cierres la boca ¿no? — lo sujeto de su muñeca para darle un último impulso a que entrara con ellos y dejara la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Pocos fueron los segundos en que pudo sostener su mano, pero Jack tenía excelente memoria sensorial y no dejaría que algo como eso se le escurriera entre sus recuerdos.

 

Dentro del cuarto no había nada que Jack no se esperara.

Revistas tiradas, discos desordenados, equipo de futbol americano raspado junto con patatas fritas recién servidas acompañadas de un extraño y agradable olor a queso y aderezo que lo dejo con la boca hecha agua al sentarse en el circulo que los gemelos armaron como lo haría una sesión espiritual.

En cada lugar marcado por un cojin se encontraba una pequeña caja con tarjetas bien acomodadas y por la forma que tenían no superaban una decima parte de una hoja en blanco. No tuvo que estirar el cuello para darse cuenta que había más hojas como esas en una enorme caja que estaba medio vacía por las recientes preparaciones.

 

—Tomen asiento, simples mortales. Para el juego de hoy tenemos la presencia de Brutilda mi hermana, Patán mi socio, Patapez la mascota, Hiccup el cobarde, Jack el-

 

—Bien ya entendimos— Astrid paso a sentarse sin dejar que terminara de hablar —¿Por qué no pasamos a las reglas y ya?

 

—¿Qué le pasa?

 

—Ignórala hermano, siempre intenta quitarnos protagonismo por la envidia que nos tiene.

 

—Bueno— Brutacio señalo cada cojín de la misma forma en que lo haría un shaman antes de algún ritual, cosa que estaba empezando a incomodar a Jack y la cosa no mejoraba ahora que estaba entre Merida y Astrid y no a un lado de Hiccup como su hermano o Brutilda.

Pero no podía quejarse, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al no ser obvio con aquellos que no conocía e incluso con sus allegados ahora que estaban parando de fastidiarlo con sus burlas coquetas donde siempre insinuaban que sucedía algo más.

Al menos Jackson, Merida y Rapunzel estaban tan resignados como él a no pasar de una amistad o con suerte, un bromance con Hiccup.

 

—Daremos una explicación breve antes de girar la botella y empezar con nuestro turno— el rubio levanto aquel envase de vidrio que Jack supuso era de una cerveza vacía, pero era difícil adivinar cuando lo habían pintado con una cada diabólica de un comic enojado. —Su orgullo y dignidad depende de esto. Cuando giren la botella, como son un asco para pensar en castigos y preguntas, nos tomamos la tarea hace un año de hacer una encuesta en todas las áreas en donde la gente tenía que anotar retos o preguntas extremas y esas son las que todos tienen a su mano derecha. Mismas reglas que el juego tradicional, pero en lugar de inventarse castigos el que le toque la base va a leer el castigo al que la boquilla apunte.

 

Jack palideció casi al instante e intercambio miradas con Hiccup que parecía expresar un “te lo dije” que cayó como piedra sobre su estomago.

Si, recordaba haber escrito algo así en la primera semana de clase pero hacia tanto tiempo de eso que incluso tuvo problemas para recordar que era lo que había escrito en su papel.

 

—Espera..

 

—¡Y! No pueden salirse del juego, si salen serán acreedores de un castigo que de no ser cumplido, la victima será atormentado por nosotros durante una semana— Patán se señalo a si mismo antes de dirigir la atención a los gemelos y el trío sonrió de forma satisfecha.

 

—En caso de que no quieran responder a una pregunta, tendrán que beber de este sabroso jugo— Brutilda levanto una botella de cinco litros con extraños colores que Jack no quiso ni imaginar que era lo que había ahí.

 

—¿Qué es eso? — Rapunzel miro con preocupación aquel liquido que incluso burbujeaba.

 

—No hay ningún fluido humano, si eso es lo que te preocupa— ambos gemelos sonrieron con malicia.

 

Jack no tuvo que verificar que sus amigos lo veían de forma acusadora por no haberles mencionado nada de eso.

En su defensa, el tampoco tenía idea.

 

—El ganador será el último en quedar en pie.

 

—El juego se detendrá a más tardas las dos de la mañana.

 

—Aguarda—  Merida frunció el ceño más confundida que antes — ¿Y si no hay ganador para las dos de la mañana?

 

—Oh, dulce e inocente palomita. Cuando decimos que el juego se detiene, nos referimos a una “pausa”. El juego no va a acabar hasta que todos los demás hayan caído aún si tenemos que jugar todas las noches de esta semana.

 

Esta vez Jack miro horrorizado a Hiccup que mantenía sus brazos cruzados y la misma mirada de “Te lo dije” que tenía un peso diferente ahora que Jack conocía las reglas.

 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

 

—Te lo intente decir cada que me decías que todo estaría bien y no me dejabas pasar del “No sabes en que te has metido”

 

—Silencio señoritas, empezamos el juego. Cabe destacar que Astrid fue la ganadora anterior, entonces tienen oportunidad nuestras nuevas concursantes.

 

—¿Siempre son los mismos retos? — Jack se dirigió a la rubia en voz baja mientras la botella daba vueltas.

 

—No, solo lo he jugado una vez pero nunca se repiten, ellos lo han hecho dos o tres veces.

 

—¿Tanto tiempo dura para solo jugarlo tres veces?

 

—¡AJA!

 

El albino se sobresalto al ver que la botella estuvo a punto de apuntarle a él, pero se dirigía a Merida y Brutilda parecía encantada de poder darle algún castigo a la nueva jugadora.

 

—Bien, vamos a ver. Yo como soberana de este lugar te ordeno que... — saco la tarjeta de forma aleatoria para seguir con la lectura dramática. —Flirtees con la pared por tres minutos.

 

A pesar de la mala cara que Merida hizo, no puso objeción al ver que era una tarea fácil de hacer e incluso divertida ahora que se recargaba de forma exagerada en la pared y comenzaba a decir cosas como “sin ti no tendría soporte” o “eres el cemento que fortalece la unión”.

 

—Mi turno— Jackson sonrió al haber sido apuntado pero invito a Patapez a que leyera la tarjeta que tenía en la mano sin miedo o pena.

 

—Am..bien “hoy es luna llena, deja que tu lobo interior aúlle”

 

—¿Qué clase de retos ponen hoy en día?

 

El castaño estuvo a punto de reír aunque cumplió con su tarea sin rechistar. Lentamente el ambiente fue relajándose e incluso habían olvidado que tenían una botella con extrañas sustancias revueltas.

 

—¡Escoge a una persona y roba su personalidad por las siguientes tres rondas!

 

—¡Puedo hacerlo— Rapunzel echo una mirada rápida al lugar antes de ver directo a Brutacio y cruzarse de brazos con una actitud que no quedaba con su apariencia —Deja de verme asi, campesino.

 

Todos estallaron en una carcajada y el imitado le aplaudió con honores. Girando de nuevo la botella para seguir con los retos que abundaban más que las preguntas.

 

—¡Remueve el calcetin de la persona a tu lado con los dientes!

Jack tuvo miedo de que Astrid le arrancara la pierna cuando le agarro el tobillo como si fuera una pieza de pollo y escupió el calcetín con una rapidez que no dejaba en duda porque era la ganadora en el juego.

Más cuando podía hacer una tarea asi y simulas más que ha desarmado una granada.

 

Deletrear el alfabeto al revés mientras hacen abdominales, caminar de manos, mencionar lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado o fingir que eres un rey atragantándose con su cena real y tener que usar las sabanas como capa y las envolturas de papas como una corona. Todo iba tan bien que Jack por un momento olvido que entre todos los retos divertidos, había algunos que eran escritos por gente pesada o chicas que eran capaces de sacarte lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

 

—Lee en voz alta el último mensaje que recibiste.

 

Patán se sonrojo aunque de mala gana saco el celular para leer en voz alta lo que le había tocado.

 

—C-Corazón, no olvides llamarnos para saber cómo te está yendo. Papá está muy preocupado, besos.

 

—Tu madre es un encanto.

 

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y GIRA LA BOTELLA!

 

—Jack— Brutacio sonrió cual gánster en una reunión de líderes poderosos —esta es una pregunta: ¿Con quién o qué piensas a la hora de tocarte a ti mismo.

Por un momento tardo en procesar la pregunta, sintiendo que las orejas volvían a estar del mismo color que el cabello de Merida y entonces señalo la botella que hasta el momento había estado abandonada.

 

—Dame un trago.

 

No, el no iba a decir frente a ellos que pensaba en Hiccup y algunos lugares poco apropiados para tocarse y llegar al fabuloso éxtasis que le producía un...bueno, no lo diría.

 

—¡SI! Al fin, cuando lo termines de tomar no se te permite vomitarlo, es otra regla que olvidamos decirte.

 

—Si, como sea. Dámelo— lo apuro a que le diera aquel pequeño vaso que no superaba los shots que daban en algunas fiestas de las casas ajenas y que el siempre evitaba.

¿El sabor? Ho-rri-ble.

Si tuviera que darle una definición sería una extraña mezcla de soda, jarabe para la tos, café, limón, naranja y tres sabores extraños que no fue capaz de procesar, pero que debían ser de alguna bebida alcohólica por la sensación de ardor que le dejo en la garganta al terminar de tragar.

 

Aún así, era mejor eso a admitir que se manoseaba pensando en el castaño que parecía dispuesto a ser el padrino de su funeral si caía ahí mismo por intoxicación.

 

—Bien, siguiente.

 

—¿A quién le toca?

 

—Oh no amigo, vamos a seguir contigo hasta que respondas otra pregunta o hagas algún reto. ¿no lo dije en las reglas?

 

—¡No!

 

—Es una lástima, debieron preguntarme. En fin— Brutacio saco otra tarjeta sin dejar de sonreír —¿Qué tan lejos irías con alguien en esta habitación?

 

_“¡¿Es en serio?!”_

 

Sin querer, Jack dio un rápido vistazo a Hiccup y poco le falto para maldecir cuando ambos intercambiaron miradas al mismo tiempo.

 

—Al infierno, con ustedes dos.

 

Por un momento no pareció creerle, pero la carcajada que Brutacio y Patán dieron fue el aviso de que había triunfado en verles la cara y salvar su propio pellejo.

 

Irónicamente, la venganza le llego más rápido de lo que hubiera planeado en el momento. Apenas la boquilla señalo al gemelo, Jack saco la tarjeta mientras rezaba a todos los dioses existentes que fuera algo vergonzoso.

 

—Bájate los pantalones y deja que otro jugador te nalguee durante treinta segundos.

 

—¡Yo me ofrezco! — Brutilda levanto la mano y casi al mismo tiempo agarro el directorio telefónico que levanto como un ladrillo sobre su cabeza —¡Ya oíste hermanito, bájatelos!

 

—¡Astrid! — Patán la llamo para que no dejaran de jugar a pesar de los gritos de dolor de su compañero —Describe a la persona de tu derecha de una forma sensual.

 

Jack estuvo a poco de cubrirse con las manos cuando la rubia volteo a verlo aun determinada.

 

—Ah Jack, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto, piernas largas, labios carnosos y el físico proporcionado y despampanante que toda mujer le gustaría tener. ¿Quién sigue?

 

—Sabes, no se porque me siento ofendido en lugar de halagado— Jack frunció el ceño, aunque la incomodidad no le duro al ver que Hiccup solo sonreía pero no desmentía nada de lo que decía.

Tampoco es que pudiera o debiera hacerlo, pero no ver fastidio o desagrado en sus facciones lo animaron a ignorar el pequeño mareo que empezaba a sentir.

 

—¡Hiccup! — Rapunzel sonrió al tener el turno ahora —Llama a tu primer contacto en favoritos y preguntale: ¿qué lubricante me recomiendas para el sex...oh— tomo un poco de aire antes de terminar la oración con la vergüenza en su cara —el sexo anal....?...

 

Jack estaba casi seguro de que no llamaría a nadie y recurriría al brebaje del horror que seguía burbujeando en una orilla, pero como siempre, Hiccup rompió sus expectativas al sacar su teléfono y entrar a directorio.

 

_“Probablemente llame a Eros y no hay problema con preguntarle algo así, va a saber que es una broma o algo por el estilo”_

 

Cuando el castaño marco, una vibración curiosa molesto el bolsillo de Jack y fue entonces que la vibración se alojo en su estomago y se esparció por su cuerpo al darse cuenta de a quien tenía encabezado en su agenda de favoritos: lo tenía a él.

 

—¿Si?

 

Contesto con aparente confusión a pesar de que estaban casi frente a frente.

 

—Hola Jack, perdón que te moleste a estas horas de la noche pero ¿podrías recomendarme un lubricante para el sexo anal?

 

Jack maldijo no poder grabar eso en su celular.

 

—Si, creo que te puede servir uno que Brutacio guarda en una botella de cinco litros en su cuarto.

 

—Oh, excelente. Gracias Jack.

 

—De nada, avísame si no te da ninguna enfermedad.

 

—Lo haré.

 

Ambos colgaron con una sonrisa de victoria que Patán no aprobó al no ver humillación hacia el castaño, Astrid aprobó con una extraña sonrisa que le dirigió a su exnovio y sus amigas celebraron al intercambiar miradas y sonrisas de emoción que Jack tuvo que ignorar junto con el codazo que Merida le dio en las costillas.

 

Bailar con un trapeador, llamar a tus padres y decirles que estas en la cárcel, bailar breakdance sin romper nada, hablar con puras preguntas durante diez minutos..

El tiempo fue pasando sin percances hasta que uno bueno llego a su hermano.

 

—Besa a la siguiente persona que entre por esa puerta.

 

Jack se apresuro a sacar su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Hiccup que decía “dile a Eros que necesitas verlo y que venga” a lo que el castaño solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo pero asintiendo al final al acordar con aquel pequeño plan diabólico que los dos formaban en silencio.

 

—¡Hiccup!

 

—No hice nada— el acusado levanto de forma rápida las manos como si le apuntaran con un arma de alto calibre.

 

—Mantente cerca de la última persona que te causo una erección por los próximos cuarenta minutos.

 

_“Ahora si va a tomar de la botella. Anda, mata tus papilas gustativas conmigo y sufre”_

 

Jack sonrió al saber que no sería el único en quedar como un cobarde, cosa que por supuesto, no le duro cuando Hiccup se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a Astrid para sentarse entre ellos dos.

Por supuesto que iba a ser Astrid, quien más si no.

Eso era algo obvio que debió haber previsto y no tuvo que afectarle tanto como lo sentía en ese momento.

 

—Brutilda, explicale a un extraño tu fetiche extraño que tienes por las ancianas.

 

—Con un demonio.

 

Los retos continuaron y como siempre, las preguntas empeoraron.

 

—Rapunzel ¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?

 

—¡Ninguna!

 

—Jackson ¿Cuándo has amado a alguien que no te haya amado de vuelta?

 

—Nunca, es imposible no amarme.

 

—Merida, apunta a la persona con más probabilidades de haber mojado su cama en la escuela media.

Brutacio frunció ofendido el ceño al ser señalado.

 

—Jack, deja salir el último secreto que alguien te dijo.

 

Y debido a su palabra, Jack tuvo que dar un segundo trago, el cual no sabía si debía preocuparle o aliviarle que el sabor no fuera tan desagradable como la primera vez. Su lengua estaba empezando a adormecerse y la cercanía que tenía con Hiccup no le ayudaba.

 

—¿Quién te gusta en este momento?

 

Un tercer trago.

 

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer alguien para conseguir un beso tuyo?

 

—Cantar conmigo, seguramente— a pesar de que no fue su intención contestar, ni siquiera fue consciente de en qué momento había movido su boca.

 

—¡Al fin! Maldito acaparador, prosigamos con las siguientes victimas.

 

No fue capaz de escuchar el reto que Astrid debía hacer con unos enormes pantalones que debían quedarle a los elefantes, pero la presencia de Hiccup lo dejaba más incomodo de lo usual.

 

—Aún no pasan los cuarenta minutos ¿o sí? Quédate cerca de la última persona que te causo una erección— le sonrió de forma burlona, concentrándose en los gemelos para no tener que ver cómo le daba la razón y se retiraba.

 

—...Lo estoy haciendo.

 

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio donde Jack volteaba a verlo para notar que desde cerca, era más fácil ver lo rojas que estaban las orejas de Hiccup tras decir eso.

 

—¿Tú?...No...¿Yo?

 

—Ya cállate Jack, estas ebrio.

 

—Estare ebrio pero no estúpido. ¿Qué? — se acercó a intentar verlo mejor y un extraño vuelvo experimentaron sus entrañas cuando lo volteo a ver.

 

—Am...¿Recuerdas la canción?

 

—Oh...Ooooh....ah. Oh vaya. — Jack no pudo decir más al sentir que también el empezaba a sonrojarse de solo recordar la letra de esa vergonzosa melodía. —Entonces tu...

_“Tú no te fijaste solo en el ritmo”_

 

—Sí.

 

_“Le provoque...oh por dios.”_

—Mira, no quiero que te sientas incomodo ¿ok? No fue a propósito, además-

 

—¡JACK! ¡VAS TÚ DE NUEVO!

 

Aún en trance, Jack se levanto para escuchar como el reto constaba de comer una manzana sin tomarla con las manos y si no fuera porque Rapunzel le hizo el favor de sujetarla sin importarle las quejas de dos en particular; habría aprovechado su cercanía en el suelo para hundir su cabeza en la madera e intentar ocultarse como un avestruz para que la tierra se lo tragara.

 

 


End file.
